


Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: Haikyuu Prompts Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND WE NOW AT 70 SOMETHING, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also karens, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guess that time is now, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I LIVE FOR FICS LIKE THAT, I LIVE FOR IT, I WILL get people to make content for them, I do polys and non 'canon' ships, I may suck at them but I will try, I prob don't need to tag that but better safe than sorry, I put rair pairs in railing prompts cause my horny ass wanna see it, I tell you if it is tho don't worry, I want more fox dads okay?, I will admit it lol, I will get this ship more well known, I will have to eventually :'), I'm Sorry, If you do the aggressive alpha one PLEASE TELL ME, M/M, Most will probs be rare pairs, My favs must suffer, TW: More homophobia in chap 25, TW: mentions of asthma attack in chap 5, TW:Fainting in chap 27, TW:Homophobia in chap 12, TW:emotional breakdown in chap 10, Toxic ships? we don't do that here, Watch me - Freeform, and cross posting, cause f you that's why, do not tell me your favs I will make them suffer, expect a lot of that, god I'm so behind on tags, if I say then were naked they totally had sex, in these prompts we love and respect our partners, it's my otp and it's super underated, jk jk, not me making prompts for rare pairs cause I want more content for them, not really - Freeform, otp prompts, prompts, pushing the KamaNiwa agenda, thanks school, to give you an idea how behind last time I updated this was chap 33, why do I get all of these at 3 am, why is there so much arankita?, yay a trigger warning that's not for a kogagoshi one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for fics I will never do, SO WHY NOT SHARE THEMYou don't need to ask me to do any of them! Just tell me which one you wanna do and I shall wait for it!The ships in here are just what I imagine, if you wanna swap them out, That's A okay! I actually am very interested in what you think could also fit it!You can also comment ship requests~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Ginjima Hitoshi/Komori Motoya, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Inuoka Sou/Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oohira Reon/Soekawa Jin, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Prompts Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207622
Comments: 886
Kudos: 328





	1. AranKita

Basically Kita, due to his parents want perfection and his own perfectionism, has been basically neglecting himself (Forgetting to sleep, eat, etc) Basically leading to the point where he passes out at practice. Everyone freaks out especially Aran for obvious reasons~


	2. AoFuta

So basically Aone is talking about Hinata and Futakachi is MEGA jealous so he snaps and they both get into a argument and end up not speaking to each other. Like a week after they aren't on good speaking terms and even though Futakachi is still the same something seems off. It's only after somebody (probs Kongae) notices he has bruises on his body and ends up telling the team when Futakachi isn't around. Aone listens cause even though he still is a bit mad with him he still cares. A few days afterward Aone finds Futakachi on the ground with some kids standing over him, But when they notice Aone they pale and run off. Aone helps him and soon afterwards Futakachi tells him that the kids didn't like him and when noticed he wasn't hangin out with Aone they took advantage. Aone feels really bad while Futakachi tries to assure him it's not his fault and ends up just kissing him to try and get him to understand.


	3. SemiShira

Basically, Shirabu has a nightmare and it's just Semi singing him to sleep


	4. Konokomi (Konoha/Komi) with side Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must 60% of what I ship be are rare pairs

Basically Komi and Konoha have been dating for a while but have yet to tell anyone. Konoha gets flirted with and it makes Komi feel insecure, along the lines of 'is he ashamed of me? Does he not love me?' Komi asks Akashi for advise as he's been dating Bokuto and Akashi tells Komi to talk it out with Konoha. It goes terrible and Komi breaks up with him. Mama Akashi finds Komi crying and goes to kick ass. He literally drags Konoha by his ear outside the gym and asks for an explanation. Konoha explains he didn't really mean to make him upset, he just didn't think people know about their relationship was that important. But he does recognize it is important to Komi who has self doubt. The next day, Konoha asks out Komi out in front of the team with flowers and everything. Komi says yes and Mama Akashi is proud.


	5. Kogagoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rare pairs cause I WILL get people to make more content for them

Goshiki has asthma and no one really knows. After a practice game against Dake Tech, which he blames himself for losing, the stress makes him go into an asthma attack in the bathroom. Kogane finds him and helps.


	6. AranKita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeE wIsH i WoNdEr WhAt My OtP iS
> 
> jokes aside I would die for arankita and that's on period.

One day at practice, the twins notice hickies on Kita's neck. And Atsumu, who never shuts up, points it out and everyone hears. The team (minus aran who doesn't care for some reason) spends a week trying to find out who Kita's bf is and next practice Kita just straight up tells him him and aran have been a thing scene the start of second year. 

Bonus: After learning that, Atsumu makes a comment about he hickies and earns a ball spiked to his head.


	7. KuguShiba (Kuguri/Shibayama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone got me into this ship, and thus I dedicate this to them. (You know who you are ;))

So basically, Kuguri and Shibayama have been dating for a while, but they're keeping it secret as the teams hate each other. One day Nekoma is trash talking the players and Kuguri comes up. They ask Shiba for his opinion and he says he's the worst. It leads to Shiba feeling upset and crying into a pissed off Kuguri. They next day, he strolls up to the Nekoma gym ready to raise hell and give them a piece of his mind. The team, minus shiba who isn't there, is confused until he says 'Quit talking about us like that. I don't like seeing my boyfriend-' 'BOYFRIEND?!' And Kuguri explains that they were dating. He was prepared for them to be angry but Yaku is happy Shiba got a bf who wants to protect him'. The team supports, even Kuroo, although he does threaten to break his bones if he breaks his heart.

Bonus: Shibayama shoes up on Monday with hickies 'KUROO PUT DOWN THE PIPE' 'NO HE RUINED HIS INNOCENCE'


	8. Arankita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again? Yes. Do I care? No.

Once again playing on the fact Kita is seen as perfect, He would defiantly have a lot of people who have crushes on him (like me honestly-) and be asked out a lot. And then there is Aran, his actually boyfriend being super jealous. (No one beside the teams knows about them dating in this)

Bonus: This could totally become smut with Kita being marked up to hell and back before being dicked down

Bonus of Bonus: PEOPLE NOTICE. KITA IS EMBARRASSED WHILE ARAN LOOKS PROUD IN THE BACKGROUND.


	9. SakuAtsu and Osasuna with side Arankita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Stan non toxic sakuatsu in this household.
> 
> Also arankita cause, say it with me ya'll, It's my otp.

2 words. Double date. The twins are fighting. Sasuksa wants to die. Suna is face down onto the table

Bonus: By coincidence, Arankita is having their date on the same place and they're torn from trying to stop it and just ignore it and enjoy themselves. (Probs will tho cause they are fox dads)


	10. Kogagoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second prompt with goshi and I'm making him suffer again. I SWEAR I LOVE HiM

Goshiki basically lives on praise, criticism affects him more harshly than others. One day his just has a breakdown and calls his bf Kogane who is one the first train there to go comfort him. 

Bonus: Tendou finds them sleeping together the next day (possibly naked) and doesn't let Goshiki live to down


	11. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really similar to the last one but I'm a whore for hurt/comfort.
> 
> Also we also Stan non toxic iwaoi in this household

Iwaizumi one day is waiting for Oikawa outside his house and ends up going in with his spare key to find a crying Oikawa. Oikawa tries to play it off but then spins that he feels worthless. So then Iwaizumi just says everything he loves about Oikawa and he's still crying but they're tears of joy now.


	12. SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this? Cause Shirabu is my fav. :)

Shirabu has grown up with homophobic parents. He's had feelings for boys in the past but has pushed them down. After a fight with Semi, Tendou makes a comment along the lines of Shirabu just wanting attention from his crush. That makes Shirabu realize he has feelings for Semi and doesn't know what to do. He suffers a panic attack in which Semi finds him and helps him through it. In his moment of weakness, his kisses Semi but runs off before getting his reaction. He ends up hiding in his dorm, freaking out (with more crying) before there is knocking at his door. He tries to ignore but eventually opens it, to find Semi. Shirabu tries to close it, but Semi stops him, grabs the front of his shirt and kisses him.


	13. The Team Moms and their bfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. Also what imagined for this is: (but you could use any ship with them lol
> 
> -Daisuga  
> -Levyaku  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Semishira  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Arankita  
> -Kamaniwa (Moniwa/Kamasaki)

Someone on the team stubs their toe, or gets hurt but ether way the just scream 'motherfucker!' and the teams mom bf is like 'You rang?'

Some get flustered (Kita, Akaashi, Moniwa ) some contemplate murder (Yaku, Suga, Iwaizumi) and then their is Semi saying 'More like I fuck you' cause that bitch has top energy 100%


	14. Kogagoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for Goshiki so here's one where he could get railed cause that's what he deserves

One day Date Tech has a big game and Kogane is stressed and tells Goshiki about it. They day of it, Goshiki sends Kogane a pic of him in a cheerleading outfit with a message along the lines 'Your cheerleader is rooting for you!' They win.

Bonus: Goshiki gets railed cause what did he expect.


	15. Arankita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, my otp again

First year Kita meeting First year Aran and falling for him. But cause kita has the emotional knowledge of a paperbag, he just writes 'get out of my school' Aran is confused cause he thought Kita was nice to him and Kita is upset he doesn't know what to. Omimi and Akagi who have heard both sides of the convo are suffering. They decided to take things into their own hands. By locking them in a closet. 

Bonus: In their third year the team ask how they got together. Aran and Kita turn red while Omimi laughs and Akagi straight up cackles. That's when they know something is up


	16. Literally Any Ship where one's a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams would totally do laser tag as team bonding
> 
> Some ships I would see doing it:  
> -Daisuga  
> -Ennotana  
> -Asanoya  
> -Arankita  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Matsuhana  
> -Semishira  
> -Aofuta

Team bonding with laser tag! 2 different situations that would totally happen. Note: they are both on opposite teams.

Option 1: One finds the other. They make out only for one (the lil shit) to shoot the other when it's done.

Option 2: One finds the other, and gets close for a kiss. They close their eyes and lean in only for the lil shit to say 'the lannistars send their regards' And shoot them. They run way being chased by the other


	17. SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tumblr once said: Socially inept eagles fail at communicating.

The team being done with their constant fight and decided to do something about it. That thing is handcuffs. 

Bonus: the team goes to unlock them but their both naked. Tendou breaks the silence with 'Well at least they aren't fighting anymore'


	18. Cross School Ships!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke/b/o mood prepare for a lot of those-
> 
> When Is say cross school, I mean they go to different schools the ones I can think of are  
> -Sakuatsu  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -Kugushiba

So basicly the omega's are being flirted with by another alpha due to their mate unable to be with them all the time they don't have an alpha scent on them. It ends up with and omega being forcibly pinned against the wall and someone getting involved. The next day, said omega are seen wearing a school jacket (I think you know who's)


	19. Literally Any ship where the bottom has a tendency to overthink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a/b/o! also some ships I had in mind are:
> 
> -Bokuaka  
> -Sakuatsu  
> -Arankita  
> -Semishira  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Kyouhaba

At this point they have been mates for a while but are newlyweds. The omega has been feeling sick for a while and a friend makes a comment about them being pregnant. One test later and you have a stressed omega cause they never talked about having kids yet and they don't know how to tell their mate they're gonna be a dad. Due to a mating bond the alpha is concerned, but the omega manages to lie their way out of it. Now I can see 2 ways in which this could be different. Some try to hide it (and fail) or they straight up tell them. Ether way it ends up with Alpha being okay with it


	20. Aggressive alphas are my shit (Especially if they are big softies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the a/b/o continues. Once again ships I had in mind for this:  
> -Asanoya  
> -Matsuhana  
> -Arankita  
> -Osasuna  
> -Sakuatsu  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -Kagehina  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -AoFuta

K so, they're at the supermarket shopping together. The omega is very obviously pregnant, and for like 5 minutes the alpha leaves to go get milk or something. Not even a minute after they left the omega is getting hit on (For those wondering why, pregnant omegas=fertile, thus attractive to single alphas) The omega is not interested and just trying to getup of the conversation and the alpha comes back to see their mate, cleary uncomfortable with being hit on and they are just ready to M U R D E R


	21. Height Difference Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love ships with a huge height difference. Ideas for ships are:  
> -Asanoya  
> -Levyaku  
> -Kagehina  
> -Kugushiba  
> -Aofuta

Just imagine the smaller of the two wearing the bigger one's shirt. It looks like a dress on them and it just drives the taller mad.

Bonus: The smaller does this on purpose cause they know it drives the other crazy

Bonus of Bonus: It works too well


	22. Alpha's who simp for their omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO THE A/B/O. Also ship ideas:  
> -Asanoya  
> -Ennotana  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kuroken  
> -Arankita

Just imagine an Alpha being woken up at 3 am cause their omega has pregnancy cravings and they want to say know but can't ether cause it's their baby or their too much of a simp or both

Bonus: The omega's know this and use it well


	23. Ace Libero is tired of his teams bs (feat. Kinkuni, Kyouhaba, Matsuhana and Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Watari 21k

Watari is tried of walking in on his team mates making out (usually Matsuhana on the court cause they have no shame and Iwai in the locker room cause Oikawa). He's immune to Kyouhaba furiously making out (as is the rest of the team cause this happens all the time) He draws the line and Kinkuni in the storage room.


	24. Forgotten Duo (Kinonari) and Meme Dream Team (matsuhana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they switch jerseys in canon so this idea was born

They just have quickies before games or done it the night before and got dressed in a panic cause they woke up late. They basically end up in the others jersey and don't realize it. 

Bonus: Someone notices but says nothing 

Bonus of bonus: Someone notices and DOES say something


	25. Arankita (feat. Sakuatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother fox has to deal with his twins. Nothing bothers him anymore. Also inspired that it's cannon Aran and Kita get boba tea together sometimes

Okay so one day, Atsumu is hanging out with Kita cause their bfs are busy and they get boba tea. They're making small talk as they drink the boba, which is good so he makes a note to bring Omi next time he comes to visit. They might be a bit affectionate than most people so this woman, a Karen type, goes over to them and causes a scene. Kita is unamused and Atsumu is confused until she says something along the lines of their going to hell for being gay. That's when he realizes 'oh. She thinks we're lovers on a date' Kita explains that they're just team mates and the women turns red and runs off. An employee covers over to apologize and Kita says 'Nah she's not wrong. I come here all the time with my actually boyfriend' The employee laughs and Atsumu chokes on his drink. They got a discount.

Bonus: They tell their actual bfs what happened.


	26. Konokomi (Konoha/Komi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Konokomi cause yes. Hanahaki is like one of my fav tropes so I had to do it.
> 
> Also Komi coughs up daffodils cause the represent not only unrequited love but 'your the only one'

Komi has had a crush on Konoha for a while but thinks nothing up it until he coughs yellow petals. He knows what's happening. But he does nothing. He doesn't want to confess as he loves their friendship and would never ruin it. He refuses to get the surgery as he doesn't want to lose his feelings or even forgetting Konoha. He slowly gets worse and worse to the point where he coughs up whole flowers and even blood. But he's prepared to die with his feelings. One day after a halfway during a practice match Komi goes off and doesn't come back, leading Konoha to look for his friend, only to find him passed out with petals and blood around him, a whole flower near his mouth. Konoha screams cause, well he found his best friend in a pool of his own blood, and it alerts everyone else who call and ambulance. At the hospital, the team finds out about Komi's condition and that he' very close to death. Konoha stays until Komi wakes up and is ecstatic...only for his face to morph into anger imminently goes off on a rant basically 'why would you do this to yourself' and 'why did you let it get this bad' and Komi even sees tears in his eyes. Omi apologizes but gets cut off when Konoha asks who is it. Komi tries play it off but Konoha won't let up and eventually Komi tearfully explains it's him. Konoha is silent before calling Komi a a f-ing idiot before kissing him. 'So does this mean-' 'Yeah, I like you too...'

Bonus: The team is outside listening Akaashi has to cover Bokuto's mouth before he says something and ruins it.


	27. SemiShira (Pt. 2 of Overthinking bottoms?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could defiantly sub any ship for this if ya wanted but I went with Semishira cause A: I love them and B: Shirabu has the emotional strength of a paper bag. Kinda based one of my other ideas so I put pt.2
> 
> Also a/b/o

Semi and Shirabu are newlyweds and everything is okay....Until Shirabu finds out he's pregnant and freaks the f out cause he's scared. He figures Semi wouldn't want any kids and thus doesn't know how to deal with the fact he could lose the love of his life. He decides to hide it until he can figure out what to do as he doesn't want to rid of the baby, it's still his child. He lies to Semi about why he was stressed and everything is normalish. Shirabu hides his symptoms the best he can and Semi does notice a few he thinks nothing of it. About a month or 2, while Semi is looking for something in the bathroom draw he notices something shoved in the back. A positive pregnancy test. Semi isn't stupid and figures out what's going on and confronts Shirabu. They argue and Shirabu explains about how long he hid it and why which just gets Semi more upset. He goes to leave which instantly makes Shirabu not longer angry and tries to stop him. Just as Semi opens the door there's a thud and Semi turns around to see Shirabu who has just fainted from the stress. Semi panics and after a quick hospital trip Semi finds he and the baby will be fine. Semis is just looking at Shirabu who's still passed out and just feels like total shit. He ends up crying over Shirabu who finally wakes up and they do eventually talk things out and make up. 

Bonus: The doctor does a sonogram and says 'Oh. It seems your having twins' and now it's Semi's turn to faint.


	28. Ennotana with side Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to have a couple gay panicking to another couple. Also in this Asanoya is together but Ennotana is not (yet)

Both Tanaka and Ennoshita have a major crush on each other but won't do anything about it. Noya is tried of hearing 'god I just wanna run my fingers through his hair' and other romantic bullshit from Tanaka. Ennoshita complains to Asahi about how jealous he is about Kiyoko sense they were once in the same boat. When Asanoya realize the feelings are mutual they decide to get them together. Probably locking them in at the club room until they confess.

Bonus: When the other second years find out (Narita and Kinoshita) they talk about how one os the other money. They had a bet on how long it would take for them to confess. 'We're we literally that obvious?' 'Yes'


	29. KuguShiba (Kuguri/Shibayama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a wattpad comment thread and cause Shibayama is baby.

K so, one day while their texting, Kuguri sends Shibayama text along the lines of 'tonight I'm going to eat you up like the snake I am' And of course he's confused so he decides to ask Kuroo or Yaku about it. Big mistake. 5 minutes later the whole Nekoma team has pulled up to Nohebi gym ready to turn a wing spiker into a snakeskin bag. 

Bonus: Kuguri ends up explaining what he meant about a minute after they pull up. Now Shiba has to stop his team from murdering his Bf.


	30. Literally any ship + their third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually inspired by how my oc Jessie got together with his bf, another oc, in my chatfic 'We love Balls' (Shameless plug-) but changed up a bit. Ships (and the third wheels) in mind are:  
> -Asanoya (+Tanaka)  
> -Ennotana(+Narita/Kinoshita)  
> -Arankita(+Omimi/Akagi)  
> -Osasuna(+Atsumu)  
> -Semishira(+Tendou/Goshiki)  
> -Ushiten(+Semi)  
> -Aofuta(+Moniwa)  
> -Kyouhaba(+Watari)  
> -Iwaoi(+Hanamaki/Matsukawa)
> 
> ...and a lot more honestly, but here are my favs <3

Okay, so one one of them gets letters in thier locker from a secrect admirer. They tell the other one, not knowing they are the ones writing it. After a few letters, some random takes credit for the letters and the 2 go out. It leaves the other heartbroken but makes no move to tell the truth as they want them to be happy. The third wheel, who knew about this in the beginning decides to fix this and leaves another letter in the locker. It says something along the lines of 'I knew who is writing these letter's. They are my friend and I refuse to let someone take credit and let them suffer. From, a friend of a lovesick fool'. They decided to confront the 'letter writer' and find out they lied. Soon afterwards, they tell the true letter writer, and at next practice they confront the third wheel about it as they were the only person they told. By chance, the person who got a letters walked in and realized what was going on. The third wheel got the f out and let the two talk about their feelings.

Bonus: The third wheel comes back as they are kissing 'Are you too gonna practice or you gonna suck face?'


	31. Kogagoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry bird and grape bangs is like my 2nd in my top haikyuu ships (I think ya'll know who's first-) Inspired by the fact they send each other emails

So basically Kogane and Goshiki have been sending each other texts for a while. Tendou (local chaos enabler) asks who he is texting and makes of comment of 'is it your boyfriend?' And Goshiki splutters cause he's never thought of him like that. But then he realizes something, like how he smiles every time Kogane texts him. Or how he sometimes checks his phone, wondering what Kogane is doing right now. He even could see them going on dates. It makes Goshiki realize he DOES have feelings for Kogane and texts him 'I think I'm love with you' Kogane sees it but no response. The next day, at weekend practice, Goshiki is about 5 seconds away from a mental breakdown cause he's scared he just fucked everything up with his friend. Tendou is trying to calm him down as feels guilt. They're a knocking at the door, Goshiki opens it and It's Kogane. And he just, grabs hims and kisses him and says 'I think I'm in love with you too.

Bouns: The team is watching this happen. Tendou says 'Are you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?' Semi slaps him upside the head. Shirabu gags. Ushijima is just being Ushijima.


	32. TeruShou (Terushima/Daishou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sky_021! I had a few ideas but here's a funny one!

One day, on Daishou's birthday his team decided to surprise him. They went to his house, only to find their captain under the covers, cuddled up with a dude (Terushima). They had no idea he even swung that way. There was some freaking out, which woke Daishou up. Insert a flustered Snake who is trying to convince them it's not what it looks like, but the fact that he was A: shirtless and possibly pantsless under the blanket, B: there was a vary obvious hickey and C. Terushima rolling over and saying 'babe go back to sleep' doesn't help his case Daishou kicks them out when the team start to ask who's bottom.

Bonus: Teru, who was awake the entire time just bursts laughing. Daishou kicks him off the bed.


	33. Protective Bfs to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective bfs are my SHIT. I just love stories like that. Some ships I had in mind are:
> 
> -Levyaku  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Aofuta  
> -Asanoya  
> -Ushiten  
> -Kinkuni  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Arankita  
> -Osasuna
> 
> Yes, I picked ones where one's a big softie for a reason. I think it has more effect like that. But literally any ship works :D

Basically, one of them has been the target of harassment and bulling for a while. They haven't told anyone especially their bf. Said bf notices they're acting weird, but thinks nothing off it. Until bruises appear. They question said them, but they give an excuse. They're not convinced, but they have no idea what's going on. They only know the truth when they actually see it happen. Then protective Bf mode comes out. Afterwards they take (Or possibly carry) said injured person back home. They ask why they were hiding this and they something along the lines of 'I though it would stop and or I didn't want to worry you' They respond back with something like 'It's my job to worry about you. I love you after all' The one hiding it apologizes and they just end up cuddling.

Bonus: Next day, said people who had been harassing them had been beaten. Never mess with a volley ball player, especially if they happened to have a bf who 'accidentally' tells their team who you are.


	34. Failed proposals (Yes, failed more than once)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO IT ME AGAIN. MY LAPTOP WENT KAPUT SO I HAD TO GET IT FIXED BUT I'M BACK AND PREPARE FOR SPAM CAUSE I WROTE DOWN MY PROMPTS AND I HAVE LIKE 15 OF THEM
> 
> Rant aside, some ship recommendations are:  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -Kawaniwa (Moniwa/Kamasaki)  
> -Ennotana  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kuroken  
> -Ushiten

After years of dating, one of them think it's time to make them their boyfriend into their husband. First time try try they never get the chance as they get interrupted and the moment's ruined. Next time they try the FORGET the ring. 3rd times the charm and they finally get it right. After the sappy stuff they admit it took them 3 times to to do this and the partner looks at them before laughing (They had no idea) and ask/demand to hear about the other times.

Bonus: At the wedding, they are asked how they proposed, and they choke their drink while the partner chuckles.


	35. HiruHoshi(Hirugami/Hoshiumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or as I like to call it: The seagull and the seagull keeper

So Sachirou has had a crush on Korai for a while and tries to figure out a perfect way to confess. One day when they're walking home Hoshi straight up goes 'Hey, I think I like you' and Hiru panics internally cause 'wait thIS WAS NOT HOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO'. Korai takes this as rejection and tries to walk away, which snaps Sachirou out of it and stops him and says 'I like you too' and they kiss.


	36. Jealousy but make it low-key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More jealous bfs cause why not. Ship suggestions are:
> 
> -Kawaniwa (Moniwa/Kamasaki)  
> -Daisuga   
> -Levyaku  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Arankita  
> -Sakuatsu

So their partner is being talking to by someone. Said partner is completely unaware that they are being flirted with. They noticed and come over, hiding how they feel, and wrap their arm around their shoulder and say something along the lines 'Hey baby what's up?' and kiss their cheek. There is various reactions (Some are flustered, some are confused and some are used to it) Said person who was flirting with them now realize they're taken and leaves 'Hey where did --- go?' 'Doesn't matter' and kiss them on the mouth this time


	37. Falling Asleep on le bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just imagine it with your otp. It's such a cute image tbh. Ship suggestions are:
> 
> -Kawaniwa (Moniwa/Kamasaki)  
> -Kuroken  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Daisuga  
> -Arankita  
> -Ennotana  
> -Semishira  
> -Aofuta  
> -Kinkuni

They were up late and it was noticed they said they should rest just for a bit. They don't rest for just a bit. They end up falling asleep on them. That's it. That's the prompt.....Okay okay, I'll give ya more. 'Are you sure you don't want to wake them?' 'No.' 'Okay, but should we move them-' 'Touch them. I dare you.'


	38. Mom Squad Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case ya'll don't know who the team moms are they are: Kita, Akaashi, Moniwa, Yaku, Suga, Iwaizumi and Semi

I can see one of 2 ways this would go down. First one is where they're just having coffee and talking about the stupid stuff their teams do. The second one (and the more likely one to me at least) is they just go out and be stupid cause now they don't have to be role models anymore so they can just go apeshit.

Bonus: The captains have their own meetings and after Moniwa and Kita skip out on a couple they think something is up and decided to find out what's going on. And by them all of them but Daichi and Ushijima.


	39. Protective Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are just 1 big family. Prove me wrong. Oh that's right, ya can't. Anyway ship suggestions:
> 
> -Kagehina  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Kugushiba  
> -Kogagoshi   
> -Sakuatsu  
> -Daisuga

One day they tell the team that they are dating. As soon as the one of them leave (Whoever you think they would be protective over) The team gives them the shovel talk (Aka, hurt them and no one will find your body)


	40. KinKuni (Mentioned Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yanikita_chann who wanted this ship with ~angst~. Inspired by a Kunkuni fic I read.

Okay, So one day Kindaichi asks his fellow teammates for advice about something but when Kunimi asks about it Kindaichi sputters and says it's not important. Eventually Kunimi sees him hanging out with Kags and he gets a feeling (jealousy~) but he doesn't know why he feels this or why should he care. Eventually Kunimi confronts him about it and they say that he needed help with something. Kunimi takes that offense to that as they are closer and says that. Kindaichi says he can't tell them and they fight. After a few days of not talking Kunimi tries to fix things cause spoilers: he cares. It doesn't work and they start to agree again. Kunimi ends up saying 'Why can't you just tell me?!' and Kindaichi responds with 'CAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!' '....What?' '....Did I say that out loud...' Eventually Kindaichi says that he was asking Kags for advice for asking someone out since he's been dating Hinata, and that's also why he asked their teammates.. He then asks Kunimi what's his answer. Kunimi responds with a kiss.


	41. SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu respecting Sakusa's phobia and boundaries while Sakusa tries to overcome them so he can be a good boyfriend to Atsumu is what I LIVE for

So Atsumu seems like he would be a very clingy person. Usually to his teammates and his besties (Oikawa and Tendou, come on ya can't tell me they wouldn't get along) Sakusa notices this and realizes he's the only one who Acts is not like that to. Hell he even is like that to Osamu. Eventually Sakusa asks about it and a flustered Atsu explains he just didn't want to make his Omi-Kun uncomfortable. After hearing this Sakusa pulls Atsu in his lap and says's it's okay, he doesn't mind, surprising both of them.


	42. Baking/Cooking Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit different from my usual prompts. Instead of 1 singular story idea it's a bunch of scenarios that would happen within the idea. In this case, while trying to bake/cook. Ship suggestions:
> 
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Daisuga  
> -Asanoya  
> -Osasuna  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Ushiten

-One of them having to split their attention from the recipe and stoping the over from eating the cookie dough. 

-Setting the timer for hours instead of minutes

-Setting the fire alarm off

-SOMEHOW SETTING THIER COOKING ON FIRE

-Trying to make a meal to impress their lover but somehow manages to f it all up.

-Acting like their cooking is good when reality they are 5 seconds from puking

-Trying to eat healthy but end up ordering pizza

-FOOD POISONING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like this style too! If you guys like it I'll do more!


	43. Daisuga Feat. Whatever Karasuno Ship you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time skip prompt? My first time skip prompt.

Teacher Suga's students wonder's who his wife is as they can see that he is married (Has a ring). A couple kids spend a week trying to find out only to meet Daichi who came to bring his paper's Suga forgot this morning. They recognize him as the police officer who comes to school sometimes and is known for being strict and scary and they're just like: 'How'

Bonus: When said kids tell their friends at least a 1 (OR MORE) kid(s) are like 'Oh yeah, we knew. Uncle Daichi seems mean but he's really nice' I think ya know who these kids are but just in case they are the children of Karasuno ships (Whatever you want!)

Alt. Idea: Flip this prompt on its head and make it so Daichi's coworkers are wondering who his wife is, they find out when Suga comes to bring his lunch.


	44. Comfort Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More scenarios. Most of these were actually prompts but I have no idea how to flesh them out so... Angays, Ship suggestions:  
> -Asanoya  
> -Ennotana  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -KuroKen  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Arankita  
> -Ushiten  
> -Kamaniwa

-Trying to help them (And possibly failing but at least they trying) through a panic/anxiety attack

-Woken up by a nightmare and trying to calm them down

-Taking care of le sick partner

-Aftermath dealing with Homophobes

-Calling partner while crying into the phone


	45. Kamaniwa(Kamasaki/Moniwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS LIKE NO CONTENT FOR THIS SHIP AND IT MAKES ME SAD AND I SUGGESTED IT LIKE 10 TIMES IT'S HIGH TIME I GIVE THEM THIER OWN PROMPT. GIVE MAMA AND PAPA WALL SOME LOVE

Moniwa seems like the kinda person who would have low self-esteem/poor opinion of them self. Kamasaki notices and tries to assure him. One day they're going on a date and Moniwa seems to have something bother and when asked he says he thinks he doesn't look good or something along those lines.. Kamasaki pulls his boyfriend into his lap and comforts him saying how beautiful he thinks Moniwa is, and that he thinks he looks fine.

Bonus: Kamasaki then smirks and says 'You look more beautiful naked anyway' And earns a pillow to the face from a flustered Moniwa

Bonus of Bonus: 'Moniwa-san is that a hic-' 'Futakachi, say anything and Kamasaki will kill you' and cause Futakachi is Futakachi, he does and they fight and Moniwa regrets his life choices.


	46. KageHina (Trans!Hinata Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of trans Hinata aus so here's one with some Kagehina

Hinata is trans (Wether he's out to the team or not is your choice). One day it's that time of the month (aka period) and he's on his last pad and so he's gonna ask Yachi or Kiyoko if they have any. They say no and Hinata is stressing. Kagayama notices and asks him. Hinata, who has a big crush on him, and explains it's nothing. After a small argument Hinata explains it's that time of the month. Kageyama goes silent, opens his backpack and hands one to a surprised Hinata. Kags explains his older sister often forgets to have some on her so he carries some for her and walks way. 

Hinata falls even more in love with him after that.


	47. AsaNoya + EnnoTana with bonus ToraFuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a fic tag's once said 'Tanaka and Noya are chaotic Bi bros for life'

One day, (Probs after the fact he stares as his ass WAY too much-) Tanaka realizes he's both bi and has a crush on Ennoshita. He figures he should tell his Bro Noya stops him mid rant and says it's cool as also bi AND he and Asahi have been fucking since a week after they made up. 

Bonus: He decides to tell his other bro Tora and it goes almost the exactly the same why with Tora been dating Fukunaga for like half a year now.


	48. Kugushiba (Kuguri/Shibayama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylivia. I have one thing to say. I am not sorry for doing this to your otp :)

Kuguri and Shibayama having been dating for a while. After a match between the teams where tensions ruin high, Kuguri sees how much they hate each other and doesn't want Shiba's teammates to him him for dating him. So he decides to break up with Shiba by texting (or saying, I think Kuguri wouldn't be able to do this irl so but it's your call' 'I don't love you anymore' although that's a HUGE lie. A few days later the effects start to be noticeable on Shibayama, his face is red , he's exhausted from crying himself to sleep and is barely eating. Nekoma tries to figure out what's wrong and eventually he says that his boyfriend broke up with him. Nekoma, of course is ready to murder him abut Yuki won't say who it is. Meanwhile Kuguri keeps staring at his phone (His screensaver is a pic of them together) and Daishou notices. He asks Kuguri what's wrong and eventually Kuguri tells him the truth. Daishou wants to help but figures he can't do anything but he knows who can. He texts (or talks) Kuroo who leaves him on seen (or ignores him). It's only when he says 'Do you want to help your libero?' which gets his attention. Daishou explains the situation, and gives him Kuguri's number and to fix this. Which he does, tell Kuguri that he doesn't care what team he's on. He clearly made Shibyama happy and he really cares for him. Basically 'Make up with him already' and you don't need to tell Kuguri twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought of this as a idea for my chatfic but thought it was too good to share! If you wish to see my version of this prompt check out my chatfic 'We love Balls' (Although it won't be posted for a while ^^;)


	49. SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting like they hate each other but secretly are soft for each other is one of my fav tropes.

Everyone on Shiratorizawa thinks Semi and Shirabu thinks they hate each other. After all, they argue a lot and look like they're 5 seconds from throwing hands. They are proven wrong when they walk into the gym with them furiously making out. 

Bonus: Tendou breaks the silence by saying 'Will you two stop trying to eat each other?' Taichi takes a pic for blackmail. Goshiki is already texting Kogane. Ushijma is being Ushijima once again.


	50. ToraFuta (Taketora/Fukunaga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, we at 50 chapters already. Anygays, here's some gay cats

Tora after getting splashed a few too many times decides to get back at le bf. He tries to do the whole bucket over a doorway and ends up getting drenched with his own prank while Fukunaga watches. Fuka says he'll have to try harder than that and opens the door...only to get a drenched as well 'You were saying?' 'Oh this is war.'


	51. Cross School ships!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by UnplugMyLifeSupport! For those who don't know, cross school ships mean they're from different schools. Some examples are:  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -Kugushiba  
> -Sakuatsu  
> -Terushou

Okay, so one has a crush on the other, and in disguise, they sometimes go to watch thier games (Why disguise? cause they don't wanna their feelings found out.) One day, after one of said games, they're texting each other and the one who played is talking about it and the other says something only someone who watched it would know, and the one who played knew this and asks 'How do you know that? I never mentioned it.' Cue gay panic and them trying to think of an excuse cause they can't just say 'I went to watch it cause I wanted to see you-' (I mean Atsumu and Kogane might lol)


	52. Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yanikita_chann! They wanted them revealing thier relationship and I will never pass up a chance to write the meme dream team!

After 2 years of flirty banter and 'jokingly' calling the other Daddy, Oikawa is at the end of his rope. He recruits (or rather begs) his teammates to help him get them together. After a week of failed attempts, while Matsu and Makki are 'flirting' with each other, Oikawa, fed up, yells 'JUST FUCK ALREADY'. The two look at each other confused 'What are you talking about?' 'I am SICK and TIRED of the flirting! Just go out already!' '....We've been dating sense our first year' 'Excuse me what.' 'Oiks. We made it so obvious.' 'NO YOU DIDN"T We make out on the bus sometimes! We literally fucked in the storage room on last week!' 'WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!' 

Bonus: Iwa knew the whole time and only did this to fuck with Oikawa.


	53. KyouHaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or as I like to call it: Dog and the Dog Tamer

One day during practice, Yahaba is not walking right. Watari joking asks if he was attacked by a wild dog or something. He says yes and Mad-Dog chokes on his water in the background. Matsuhana is screaming 'YOOOOO GET INTO IT' Oikawa is being Oikawa and Iwazumi is stopping him. Kindachi doesn't get it. Kunimi does and wants to die. Watari questions his life choices.


	54. KuguInuShiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a poly ship! Requested by http_michiko who actually gave most of the idea but I added on an tweaked it a lil.

So cause Nohebi has no first years, Kuguri hangs out with his bf Shiba and thier close Inuoka. Soon, they all end up catching feels and none of them know what to do cause disaster gays. 'Babe I have something to tell you 'Same, say it at the same time?' 'Yeah' '3, 2 1' "I think I like Inuoka. Wait what' so they both make a pact to tell hm how they feel, but Inuoka beats them too it. Needless to say they accept.

Bonus: When they go tell Nekoma 'Stop stealing our kittens!' 'To be far they both confessed first so...'


	55. Pretending to date, ya'll know where this gonna go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a giving I would do fake dating. But cause me I added a healthy does of ~gay panic~ and teammates being unhelpful Ship suggestions are:  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Daisuga  
> -Arankita  
> -Kawaniwa  
> -Semishira  
> -Asanoya

There's this person, who keeps trying to ask them out. No matter how many times they say no, they won't stop. Fed up, they ask a friend to play the part of fake bf to try and get them to stop. They agree, thinking it won't be hard. They are proven wrong when said person tells them to prove it, and they do with by kissing. Things end up award after that as the person who asks for there help realizes that they liked the kiss and want it to happen again and they realize they have a crush and gay panic ensues. They text their fellow teammates for help and that goes about as well as you expect (I.E. terrible) They eventually confess and date for real.

Bonus: This was another prompt but I figured this could fit here if ya needed ideas for unhelpful teammates 'Oh god what do I do' they send a image with the messaging app with # (Number changes depend on how many people are on said team) 'Ya wanna know what all these say? Suck his dick.' 'But are ya gonna do it tho.' 'I hate you all'


	56. ToraFuta pt.2 feat. Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment threat on pt.1!

After the whole bucket incident a war has started. And poor Nekoma is caught in the crossfire. It ain't just buckets anymore. It escalated to water balloons. Yaku shields himself using his tall bf (Poor Lev-) Kenma is safe cause getting him wet is certain death. Kuroo is not spared however. Not even Coach. Will the lovers give in? Probably not. Is Tora wining? Your call.


	57. Stop making out in the storage room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what it says on the tin. Suggested ships:  
> -Daisuga  
> -Asanoya  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Osasuna  
> -Ushiten  
> -Aofuta

Just 2 Horn knee teenagers making out in the storage/club room. Like ya could wait till you got home? Anyway, they get walked in on and depending on who it is they ether close the door, go to tell everyone and end up being tackled as an result.


	58. Kamaniwa with bonus Aofuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a snow day so expect the rest of my prompt spam tomorrow! Anyway here's more Wall Dads

First year Moniwa meeting first year Kamasaki and falling head over heels and sense he seems oblivious to his flirting so he stops trying until they lose their chance for Inter-High (I think that's the same one the 3 years retired after but not totally sure, pls correct me if wrong in the comments), Kamasaki comforts him, and Moniwa done with hiding his feelings kisses him. He freaks out afterwards cause after all, he's aware Kama is straight. Kama tells him it's okay. There relationship seems to stay the same but a week later Kama asks him out on a date 'I thought you were straight?' 'I thought so too. But I just can't get you out of my head. So...Are you free at 7?' and they end up dating much to the relief of Takehito who knew from the start Moniwa's feelings.

Bonus: Their in 3rd (OR 2nd whatever you want) year watching Futakuchi making trying to make moves on an oblivious Aone. 'He's even more obvious than you were.' says Takehito. 'Wait what' says a confused Kamasaki 'For like 4 months Moniwa was flirting with you.' 'WAIT HE WAS WHAT-' Moniwa ether sighs or laughs.


	59. AoFuta (pt.2 of Kamaniwa with bonus Aofuta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might make a pt 3 with kogagoshi

Futakuchi has had crush on Aone for like ever. No matter how hard he tries Aone doesn't get the hint! He goes for Moniwa for advice sense they were in the same boat and Moniwa just says to tell him out right. He does the next day and Aone response 'I love you too' 'REALLY?!' 'Yeah, you're my best friend' and Futakuchi just screams and leaves the gym. Aone is confused. Moniwa says 'Aone that's not what he meant' 'That's not?' Takehito who just wants a team without idiots who can't understand love says straight up 'Aone he wants you to smash him!' 'Oh...Oh!' and chases after him. They both come back holding hands.

Bonus: Kogane who is watching this go down is confused. Do friends not usually hold hands? He's pretty cuddly with Goshiki. He'll ask Moniwa senpai. When he does Takehito hits his head against the wall. Why does his teammates not understand love?


	60. Kogagoshi (pt.3 of Kamaniwa with bonus Aofuta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said I would, so here ya go.

The day after Aofuta gets together Kogane asks Moniwa if holding hands and cuddling with your friends is normal. He says no, that's somethings boyfriends do. 'Oh' That leads him to think he's been dating this entire time and has no idea. So he asks Goshiki 'Are we dating?' And Goshiki says 'no, why?' and he explains what his senpai said 'Oh. Well do you want to be?' 'Well...I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend' And no they're dating.

Bonus: Takehito after hearing about Kogane's crush and says 'What is it with this team and being obvious with love?!' Kamasaki tries to deny but he looks him dead in the eyes and he stops. Monwia not looking up from what he was doing says 'Says the one did know they had a girlfriend for like a year' '....How did you know about that?'


	61. Ennotana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are at 60 chap. I think at 100 I'll do a QnA. How do you like the sound of that?
> 
> Anyway he's protective crows and Tanaka being the great bf he would totally be.

So they're at a game and the captain (or any player) somehow knows about the forgotten trio leaving the sport and makes a comment that this captain can't be good, after all why would he leave unless he's not fit for the job? (This takes place a year after the anime so the 2nd years are 3rd years and 1st years are 2nd years). Soon after he says that he hears an 'ahem' and turns to see 4 pissed off baby crows, 2 pissed off best friends who also ran away and know how much it still bothers Enno and will not stand for this slander, one firecracker crow who ain't letting this slide and 1 angry bf crow who will NOT let anyone talk shit about his boyfriend and get away with it.

Bonus: Enno is trying to stop them cause he know Tanaka will fight him but he's kinda embarrassed.


	62. Bokuakakuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing a poly!

Someone goes up to Kenma and Akaashi and ask them why someone like them are dating Bokuto and Kuroo. Well they both respond with something along the lines of 'They might not be the smartest, but we love them just as much as we love each other' and not even 5 seconds after that they here an explosion and the fire alarm goes off. '.....Does it help that their hot?' 'Yeah, it totally does.' and Kenma and Akaashi wonder why they agreed to be in this relationship


	63. SakuAtsu and AranKita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angey Fox Mama going to commit murder and Foxy Papa trying to stop him will never NOT be funny to me.

Basically Sakusa and Atsumu get into a really bad fight and now Aran has to stop his husband from killing a germaphobe (Will he be able to is the question)


	64. KonoKomi and Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have owls who have no idea how to confess. Inspired by a konokomi comic

So Konoha having a crush on Komi, decides to ask Bokuto and Akaashi how they asked out each other. Insert a flustered owl ace saying 'We'ew not dating??? I mean he's cute and I would but we're not??' 'Wait you think I'm cute?' and equally flustered Akaashi responds 'Yeah...I mean it...' 'You know....I wouldn't mind going out with you too...' 'Really?!' and they leave to go do cute couple shit and Konoha just wants to die after watching that.

Bonus: 'Well they got their shit together. Now how am I supposed to ask Komi out?' 'You could try asking him. I'd think he'd say yes' and a flustered Konoha whips around to see Komi who had been listening the entire time.


	65. Literally any ship were one's a gay disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a konokomi fan art~ (Same artist as the comic! from the last prompt!) Ship suggestions:  
> -Kagehina  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kuroken  
> -Osasuna  
> -Arankita  
> -Daisuga  
> -Asanoya  
> -Semishira

Okay so the one who isn't the disaster says they have something to give to the disaster which is a kiss on the cheek and they skip off like nothing happen. Said disaster now can't focus and takes a ball to the face as an result.

Bonus: The team is watching this happen sighs, and adds another to the gay panic tally.


	66. Kogagoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Kogagoshi comic!

Shiratoriwa first/ second years wondering why their senpai (3rd year Goshiki) seems to have his eye's on Date Tech's setter (3rd year Kogane) and vise versa. Their kohai don't understand what's really going on until they walk in on them making out in the storage/locker rooms and realize 'Ah. So that's what's going on'


	67. KyouHaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of fics where Yahaba has had bad parents and I love hurt/comfort so this was born

Yahaba, due to his upbringing, is a very touch starved person. He doesn't really want to be seems as clingy, so he only realizes how much he needs until he's cuddling with Kyoutani for the first time and he doesn't want to let go. And cause Kyoutani is whipped he doesn't. Thus, is not surprised to see Yahaba partially on top of Kyou who will swear to hell and back he hates it (He does not)


	68. My bf/Husband is a volleyball player' support group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what everyone does in the time skip so there's probably more who fit but here's the one's I know of:
> 
> -Bokuaka  
> -Ushiten  
> -Kagehina  
> -Hiruhosi  
> -Ushiten  
> -SakuAtsu  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Arankita

Basically, it's a group of people who's bfs (OR husbands in some cases owo) who play volleyball and have to leave the county and thus support each other through those times. But they also get together to talk about the stupid shit said lovers do.


	69. KonoKomi with side Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a discord convo

So it's's Bokuaka wedding. Konoha is nervous for some reason and Komi has no idea why. Comes to the bouquet toss and Komi catches it. Konoha isn't surprised, in fact he looks...relieved? Later as they're going home. They're at their apartment and Komi finally ask what's been bother Konoha all day. 'Well...Guess there's no time to do this' and drops on one knee. Apparently he wanted purpose for a while and asked Bokuto and Akaashi for help and thus, the bouquet toss. Komi says yes obviously.


	70. In that moment, they knew, they messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having 2 wildly different convos with my friends so this was born. Ship suggestions (and said person who they were texting):  
> -Kiyoyachi (+Yamaguchi)  
> -Bokuaka (+Konoha)  
> -KuroKen(+Hinata)  
> -Sakuatsu(+Osamu)  
> -Arankita(+ Atsumu)  
> -Daisuga (+Kiyoko)  
> -Semishira (+Tendou)

So basically thier texting both thier crush and thier friend who knows about said crush and is teasing them. I think you see where this is going. They accdently text thier crush 'Well it's not my fault *said crushes name* is hot' 'I'm what?' and then they realize who they texted actually and freak the f out. 'I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I WAS TALKING *friend name here*' 'So...you didn't mean it?' 'No.' 'Well...I think you're hot too so....' '...Okay maybe I did mean that' 'Maybe?' 'Totally.' And now they got a bf

Bonus: They tell said friend this story only to call them to laugh at them.


	71. Ships with a Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact me and my sis tell each other EVERYTHING. Ships suggestions (Aka I know they have a canon sibling):  
> -Kagehina  
> -Levyaku  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Osasuna  
> -Sakuatsu  
> -ToraFuta

So basically the one who has a sibling is ranting to them about said crush and their sibling is hanging onto every word. Fast forward to them actually dating and they are meeting said sibling. And now the sibling are telling the crush about all the stupid stuff they said while their bro is trying to stop them. Said crush is ether embarrassed or finding this funny.

Bonus: After the sibling leaves 'So my eyes are like ---?'


	72. LevYaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'v seen this concept in many of those texting vids but not in a fic so here you go!
> 
> Also stand non-toxic Levyaku for clear skin

So after dealing with too much of Yaku's insults and berating he finally snaps back at Yaku. Total. Silence. Lev leaves. For the next week he ignores Yaku and for some reason it's bothering Yaku and he doesn't know why. He goes to to Kuroo and through tears he tells Yaku he's jealous. Jealous? But he doesn't have-Oh god he just now realizes he has feelings for Lev. But now Lev seems hate him and it may be too late but he still wants to try. After a few failed attempts he corners Lev in the gym and just confesses but Lev just thinks that's Yaku's making fun go him and that he's tried of it all. All the yelling, all the screaming, all insults and he's just done. And Yaku just...breaks down. He knows it's his fault and he can't make up for it and he's playing for it. Lev is watching this and confused and freaking out. He just ends up holding Yaku close and all Yaku can say is 'sorry....I'm so sorry....' 'Calm down....It's okay...Just breath...' eventually when Yaku has calmed down a bit, through his sniffles he says he meant it.


	73. Losing a Bet=Getting Railed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why so many cheerleading prompts? Cause I'm taking the karasuno cheerleaders to the next level. Ship Suggestions:  
> -Daisuga  
> -SemiShira  
> -Ushiten  
> -Kagehina  
> -Asanoya  
> -Hiruhoshi

One day the bottom lost a bet and now has to wear a cheerleading outfit at next practice. There's some laughing and jokes at their expense but said top can NOT focus for the life of them.

Bonus: Said person who wore the outfit is not at practice the next day. For obvious reasons.

Alt.idea: INSTEAD OF ONE IT'S ALL OF THEM. JUST ALL THE BOTTOMS ON A TEAM IN CHEER LEADING OUTFITS. HALF THE TEAM ISN'T THERE THE NEXT DAY


	74. KogaGoshi with side SemiShira and Ushiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RONbuttercups who wanted this ship with, and I quote "Goshiki asking his senpais something... and possibly using that advice to get railed-" and as I have said on discord once regarding this ship, and I quote "I just wanted Goshiki to get railed cause it's what he DESERVES" (Yes, I have actually said that. I have no regrets ether~)

So Goshiki has been dating Kogane for a few months and wants advice from his fellow bottoms-I mean senpais. So he asks Shirabu and Tendou over text. Shirabu, being the salty one suggest a wearing a skirt for him. The shorter the better. Tendou, knowing EXACTLY how this gonna go do to him pulling the same shit and giving the same advice to Shirabu who also did this, tells him not too but too late, Goshiki's offline and does not come to practice tomorrow.

Bonus: 'Poor Goshiki. Guess he won't be at practice tomorrow' 'Nether will you Shira once I show Semi this and he punishes you' 'TENDOU DON'T YOU DARE-' 'Sent' 'FUCK'


	75. KamaNiwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moniwa is underrated but god do I love him and would die for him. I want more people to notice him so here's people noticing him and his bf jealous. Also I live for that moment where the 3rd years crashed their practice.

So the Date Tech third years are watching their underclassman game. While waiting for them someone strikes a conversation with Moniwa and it eventually turns into flirted and Moniwa being increasingly more flustered. Takehito makes is just egging Kamasaki with remarks like 'I can see your jealously radiating off you'. Eventually Kama rescues his boyfriend and drags him out to the hallway. Takehito is watching this go down and is enjoying every second of it. Once they're out of the way of the court Moniwa turns to his boyfriend to thank him only to be pinned against the wall by his taller boyfriend who kisses him 'You're mine got that?' Moniwa is completely red (But very much into it-) 

Bonus: 'Where are Moniwa-san and Kamasaki-senpai?' asks Innocent Bab Kogane 'Not sure' Takehito answers, as soon as Kogane leaves 'They're fucking in the bathrooms aren't they?' Futakuchi the sly shit asks 'Yep'


	76. KageHina with bonus SakuAtsu and Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually only my second prompt for them yet they were the ship that got be into Haikyuu (I often get into fandoms cause I see the ship first and I'm like 'Oh that's cute, where's it from?)
> 
> Also in case it wasn't obvious this takes place in the timeskip

MSBY vs Schweiden Adlers. Doesn't matter who wins. At the end, Hinata walks up to Kageyama, grabs his jersey and kisses him. The people in the stands lose their minds.

Bonus: Bokuto isn't watching he's just talking to his husband (Akaashi), Atsumu is doing the puppydog eyes to Sakusa, who relents and gives him a kiss. Hoshiumi is paying Ushijima for losing the bet (Wether they would make out on the court or not)


	77. SakuAtsu and Komori/(Ginjima/Akagi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put them both as I low-key ship Komori with both of them and have no idea which one I like more so here's both :D
> 
> Also Ya'll sleep on Iizuna, good day ya'll

An Inarizaki vs Itachiyama pratice match. At least one player on Inarizaki is mesmerized by Itachiyama's libero and takes a ball to the face. Meanwhile 'Eat my ass Omi' Atsumu says trying to be smug but Sakusa looks him dead in the eye and winks. Suna and Osamu in the background lose their minds. Now Atsumu is gay panicking and can NOT focus.

Bonus: 'I win' 'Yeah yeah yeah' Kita gives Iizuna (captain of Itachiyama for those who don't know) what was betted 'Told you your teammates are bigger disaster gays than we are' 'Quiet.'


	78. Clothing scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO more ideas I can't full flesh out but thought they would be cute. Ship Suggestions:  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Asanoya  
> -Daisuga  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Levyaku  
> -Semishira  
> -Sakuatsu

-Onesie pajamas

-Glasses

-WEARING THIER JERSEY

-Animal ear headbands

-Hair clips/tying thier hair up

-MAID OUTFIT

-skirts/dresses

-couples outfits (Idea: one with a shirt saying 'not guilty' and the other one 'SIN')

-CROP TOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw that I forgot the ship suggestions and had to edit them in, no you didn't <3


	79. KamaNiwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me asking Kamaniwa on any and all oneshots makers cause I've scoured the web for content about them and can't find any thus I will spread the word till there is :D
> 
> If you do plan to write this ship or have PLEASE tell me

Moniwa just realized he has a crush on his former vice captain Kamasaki (probably due to Futakuchi and/or Takehito teasing) and has no idea how to act around him now. After a week of basically been mostly red in the face cause know he notices that even though his best friend is scary he's a lot nicer than he seems, especially to him. He decides he should ask him out before he spontaneity combusts. Thus he asks the captains for help. Some give decent advice (Daichi, Kita, Ushijima) , some don't (Terushima, Daishou, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa). Futakuchi is like 'I'm gonna tell him' 'Futakuchi please don't I swear I will do anything you want just don't tell him-' Futakuchi is asking like he is considering it but he's ends up sending it at the end. Moniwa is panicking thinking of ways he's gonna maim Futakuchi when a texts snaps him out of it. He checks and his heart sinks, It's Kamasaki. He had sent Monwia a screenshot of his text asking the captains for help 'What is this about' after 5 minutes 'Moniwa I know you read this' 'I've know you long enough to know you're panicking. Just tell me the truth' and Moniwa just admits it all. How it goes from there is up to you owo

Bonus: 'You're welcome Moniwa' 'Thank you, but I will get you back to this :)' 'Oh shit the smile' 'I feel afraid' 'You should be :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the amount of leeway with this prompt will convince people to write it cause I am starved for content of this ship ;u; If you do this ship I will love you 5evar. Das more than 4ever


	80. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejioh looking out for Oikawa will never be a concept I get tried of

Sejioh make joke around but bottom line they do care for Oikawa (Yes even Mad-Dog). So one day Iwa finds a crying Oikawa and after comforting him like the great bf he is he tells Sejioh and now there's one big manhunt to find out who hurt their precious captain. 

Bonus: Said assbasket (or assbaskets if you want more) is talking trash about Oikawa to a friend. Said friend backs away and gtfo after seeing the haze of anger that signifies that if you managed to piss off BOTH Mad-dog and Iwazumi your are 100% fucked.


	81. Being Carried Bridal Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me wishing I had a partner to do this for me :D Also google this incase you don't know what being carried like that looks like (You're understand the embarrassment). Ship suggestions:  
> -Iwaoi  
> -Daisuga  
> -Arankita  
> -Aofuta  
> -Ushiten  
> -Bokuaka

So do to an accident (possibly tripping over a volleyball or something) the end up spraying their ankle and the doctor says to stay on it. But cause they are stubborn and/or can't miss it, they go to school anyway. Even though their partner says not to, they do and they threaten 'Fine, if you can go, but I will carry you' They think they are joking. They are not and thus leading to their embarrassment. Just imagine the team's reactions at practice.


	82. Bokuaka + KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty setters are done with their dumbass captain bfs

First time Kenma and Akaashi meet each other it's kinda awkward. Not until their bfs (or crushes if ya don't want them to date yet) 'God damn it Bokuto-san/Kuroo' and then they realize they share the same pain. it starts a beautiful friendship of ranting about said stupid bf and wondering why they choose this guy out of all people.

Bonus: Kuroo and Bokuto get jealous of their friendship and blame the other for it.


	83. IizuKomo (Iizuna/Komori) mentioned SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me projecting my issues onto Komori

Komori, even tho he may act all happy and upbeat, has abandonment issues (Why is your call but if you don't have any idea we'll just say one of his parents left) due to that he has a hard time making friends cause he's afraid to they'll leave him. He joined the volleyball to try and get over it, but only really got close to his cousin and Iizuna, even developing feelings for the captain. But then his cousin falls in love with a blond haired setter and spends less time with him and Iizuna seems to spending all his time with a girl and Komori just breaks down cause what he wanted to avoid was happening and he doesn't know how to deal with it. It doesn't go unnoticed but Sakusa has little idea what to do so he asks Iizuna to try and talk to him. He does but he he can't get Komori to open up. He tries to leave but Komori grabs onto his jacket and says through tears 'please don't leave me...' he doesn't, just holds Komori while he tries and tries to soothe him. 'I thought....you got tried of me...' he finally says 'How could I? I really like you after all'


	84. AranKita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yanikita_chann who wanted their boyfriend falling asleep on them and the team’s reactions. Sense there was no ship requested for it and been a while sense I busted out the old fox dads here's my otp again

One day, while driving back home from a game, Kita (who usually stays awake) ends up falling asleep on Aran's shoulder. Cue flustered Aran cause, well his crush fell asleep on him. But he also has to stop the twins and Akagi from being little shits, Suna from taking pictures, and Oomimi and the rest of them just watching this go down. Next day comes around and Suna sends a pic from yesterday to the group chat while everyone but Aran is online 'Got a little cozy on Aran didn't ya Cap?' and Atsumu adds on with 'You guys almost seem like a couple here' 'We are not a couple.' Kita says as if his face wasn't red "So you don't want to be a couple' Oomimi ever the blunt one 'I never said that' and with possibly the worst/best timing, Aran is online 'Hey Aran, backread for me' 'AKAGI NO ARAN DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM' too late 'Kita...do you mean that?' '.......maybe' 'Do you possibly want to get boba with me in an hour?' 'Sure, I would like that actually' they go offline AND NOW EVERYONE IS LOSING THIER SHIT CAUSE THEY WERE JUST FUCKING AROUND (Expect maybe Akagi and Oomimi who were done with the pinning).


	85. KogaGoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by both a comic AND a fanfic I read on wattpad!

So Kogane and Goshiki have been dating for a while and one day Goshiki wakes up and goes to the dorm cafe and his teammates are staring at him 'Why are you guys looking at me?' 'Goshiki sweetie, who's hoodie is that?' Turns out, said pjs consist of a white hoodie with 'Date Tech' in green (which belongs to you know who' and now the team wants answers and Shira not looking up from his book says 'It's probably his boyfriend's.' They get kicked out for being too loud after that.

Bonus: They organize a practice match for the sole purpose of finding out who his bf is and threatening him to not hurt their baby ace. Goshiki is embarrassed in the background.


	86. KyouHaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone get Watari better teammates. Also inspired by some official art (it also gave me ideas for a aofuta one owo)

So one day while walking through the Park. Yahaba encounters Kyoutani walking his dog. Said dog practically jumps on him when he passes. Mad-dog helps him up and apologizes. They end up talking for a while and Yahaba is gay panicking cause 'Kyoutani???? Being soft????' and Watari is woken up at 3am by his best friend's gay panic. He takes one look at it, sighs, and gets a snack cause he's gonna be here a while.


	87. AoFuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the same official art as the last one! Also by a fan art of an incorrect quote
> 
> Also not my sister simping over Aone due tho this art (she's obsessed with turtles)

So one day Aone texts Futakuchi he's a father now and of course Futa's like wtf so he come over and Aone show's him a turtle and then he gets it. He asks what's it's name and Aone turns red. Futakuchi decided to tease his bf about it 'Oh, is it dirty, Never expected that from you out of all people' '.....I named him Kenji after you....' '....oh' and now he's the one red in the face

Bonus: Futakuchi sends a pic of Kenji to the group chat 'This is me and Aone's child now' 'Futakuchi what the fuc k'


	88. OomiKagi(Akagi/Oomimi) with side AranKita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made a lot of these where these two are done with AranKita's bull. Let's do it the other way around shall we, so now AranKita is done with their bull.

Akagi is very much into Oomimi and is a very big flirt. Oomimi is COMPLETELY oblivious. Aran and Kita are not and are suffering. One day Aran straight up goes 'You know Akagi is flirting with you right?' 'No he's not' Aran facepalms. 'Yes he is' 'No, he is not. I'm pretty sure I would know' and Aran gives up for now. He talks to Kita about it who tells Akagi to try and be more straightforward. Next day he straight up goes to Oomimi 'Go out with me.' 'We have practice?' 'That's not what I meant' 'What did you mean then?' 'HE WANTS TO DATE YOU' Both Kita and Aran yell at the same time. 'Wait he want's too what-" The next day thier holding hands. Aran and Kita hi-5 each other.

Bonus:' Just rip off the bandage, how long did you notice he was flirting with me' '3 months.' '....I will never make fun of you too ever again'


	89. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous/protective Asahi hits DIFFERENT
> 
> also reminder I accept requests, school is killing my imagination and I need ideas

Okay so, After a game, Noya ends up being flirted with some guy. He's not interested cause, he on his knees of volleyball Jesus. Said guy ends up pinning him to the wall, and Noya can't really due much cause he's Kinda short compared to this asswipe. Said as swipe feels a hand on his should and turns and pales when he sees asahi who's pissed off. 'I believe he said he's not interested. Leave my boyfriend the fuck alone' Noya is both VERY CONCERNED CAUSE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS SHY BF BUT ALSO TURNED ON???

Bonus: Watching all of this is Karasuno who is LOSING THIER MINDS CAUSE OF ASAHI (ESPECIALLY THE 3RD YEARS)


	90. Sleepy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a real cute idea I thought of cause I felt soft for once in my life. Ship suggestions:  
> -UkaTake  
> -DaiSuga  
> -SemiShira  
> -AranKita  
> -EnnoTana  
> -KawaNiwa  
> -Aofuta
> 
> And more honestly this could work for any ship. (For someone who's dead inside I enjoy making fluff prompts imao)

Okay so, they were supposed to hang out, yet one of them isn't showing up. They text them but no response. Eventually they go to check on them at thier house and find them asleep at the table over a bunch of papers. They're no longer upset (cause it's a cute scene) and end up carrying them to bed, draping thier jacket over them, kissing the forehead (I AM SOFT FOR THAT KINDA THING) and leaving.

Bonus: Said person wakes up in bed and are confused until they see the jacket.


	91. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RONbuttercups who requested hurt/comfort with Kyouhaba and soft Kyoutani.

Kyoutani is acting the same to everyone...Expect his boyfriend Yahaba who notices they have less bite, almost as if he's holding back. Yahaba asks to go to his house and asks(well more like demands) to find out what's wrong. They argue and eventually Yahaba leaves. Or he tries too, he leaves his room to hear 'Wait.' Yahaba comes back to find Kyoutani looking down at the floor, sightly flushed. He explains he feels detached from the team and wants to fix it, but at the same time he doesn't want to change in fear of people noticing (his pride won't let him) Yahaba plops himself back in Kyoutani's lap and explains he's a part of this team, even if he's a bit mad (which earns a glare from Kyoutani but Yahaba kisses him on the forehead and You turns red) The next day, the team seems friendlier to mad-dog, and mad-dog is confused but seems less hostile. Yahaba ended up telling them and after some dramatic crying from Oikawa and various confused reactions, they make an effort to make him feel included.


	92. Sleeptalkers never lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister was sleep-talking (she said I know what you did and I was confused???) and it gave me an idea. Ship Suggestions:  
> -Kamaniwa  
> -Aofuta  
> -Kuroken  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Semishira  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Arankita
> 
> Yeah I picked characters who would never say that normally cause it makes it funnier that time

So the team is at a training camp and one morning and everyone is up expect one, who is sleeping talking. They go to wake them up, but stop to listen as their saying nonuse and it's kinda funny, but they say 'I love you' *whoever came to woke them up* That gets them flustered and they leave. Now for the rest of the training camp, they can't interact with them cause they can't stop thinking about what they said. On the last day they decided to confront them about it. They explain what happened and asks what's that about. They sleep talker turns red and knows they can't lie their way out of it and explains they had a crush on them and they were dreaming about them on a date. 'Do..do you wanna go in an actual one?' 'What?...' 'Well...You saying that made me realize I like you too....' They make plans and boom, they got a date

Bonus: The team heard what they said in thier sleep and proceed to tease the one who heard it, examples 'Why don't you say it back?' or 'Sleep talkers never lie' They are watching the confession go done and tease them like hell on the bus back.


	93. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by applebobatapioca who wanted hurt/comfort bokuaka with ether akaashi having a panic attack or sensory overload with boukto helping. This actually works very well with a headcanon I had about him (and will put in my chatfic if you want more about it owo) so I was VERY excited to do this. Also you didn't say if they were dating or not so I made them to fit with my headcanon (hope you don't mind!)

Akaashi has always knew his parents didn't care about him as a person, just his accomplishments. Also long as he gets good grades and is a model student, he can do wether he wants (Volleyball and dating Bokuto even if they are homophobic) So when he gets a 70% he's freaking out. It ends up with him leaving halfway through practice and having a panic attack. Bokuto, concerned for his boyfriend and setter, finds him. At first he doesn't know what do, and ends up just holding Akaashi to try and get him to calm down. Akaashi does eventually, and explains about the grade. Bokuto is confused, saying thats a normal grade. Akaashi explains about his parents and Bokuto says simply 'Who cares?' 'I do. And so do they.' 'But why? I'm pretty sure that's not right. You're more than that' Boukto pulls Akaashi into his lap '....I'm sorry Bokuto-san-' 'Don't aplogize, You're more than stuff like that'

Bonus: After that, Bokuto pretty much complents Akaashi 25/8. Akaashi gets flustered every time but enjoys it. The team not so much


	94. KawaGata with side SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saw a vid of this ship and decided 'Yeah I gotta make a prompt for this now' I threw in the semishira cause I live for Shira and Taichi being bffs
> 
> also the auto correct on my computer correct Taichi to Daichi so don't be surprised if that happens (another reason to hate my shitty laggy laptop)

Shirabu and Taichi being roommates who bonded over the fact they both act emotionless when in reality they are screaming in gay over their senpais. Eventually Taichi is done and makes deal with Shirabu asks Semi out he'll ask Yamagata. He didn't expect him to do it, but he does. Taichi is regretting his life choices and has no idea what to do or how to confess. Shirabu who is equally as done enlists the help of Semi in locking them both in their dorm. Taichi proceeds to curse Shirabu out, who responds he'll let him out if he tells Yamagata how he feels. Taichi refuses and after an hour 'Maybe you should just say it, they'll let us out then' 'I can't.' 'Why?' 'Cause if I do I might ruin everything.' Yamagata is confused 'What do you mean' Taichi thinks it's now or never and he straight (gay) goes 'I like you.' 'oh' No surprise, Yama feels the same way. They kiss and Shirabu behind the door celebrates. Semi ends up kissing his own bf cause he looked so cute all happy.

Bonus: Shirabu and Taichi are chilling in their dorm la 'So we both agree to not fuck in here?' 'No.' 'Yeah I expected that'


	95. KamaNiwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moniwa is my kin so he must suffer. Also I had the urge to write more Hanahaki.
> 
> The flower choice this time is Foxglove which resents insecurity and they're purple cause it symbolizes quality. Basically combined they mean 'You're so much better than me...'

Moniwa has had a crush on his close friend for the longest time. Unfortunately, Kawasaki gets a girlfriend leaving him heartbroken, but does nothing about it. He figured he was no good for him anyway and wants him to be happy even at the cost of his own happiness. Not even as he coughs up purple petals. Eventually by accident Takehito discovers this (he walked in on Monwia during a coughing fit or something along those lines) and is concerned cause he doesn't want him to die. Monwa tells him who it is but how he doesn't what Take to do anything about it. Takehito is like 'f that' but seeing Moniwa's teary stare he can't bring himself to do it. Eventually Kamasaki asks Take if something is wrong with Moniwa. He says yes but it's better to ask Monwiwa himself. He tries to find out but halfway through Monwia trying to convince him he's fine he ends up with another cough fit, almost collapsing onto the floor (Kama catches him) and him coughing up a whole, slightly blood stained flower. Kamasaki is not stupid and knows what's going on and although he's kinda mad, he's more worried about his friend. But no matter how hard he tries Monwia is tight lipped about it. 'Why...Why can't you just tell me....after I know I can help-' 'It does't matter....He's taken anyway. I'm not good enough for him.' The wheels in his head start turning. Okay, so this started a bit after I got a girlfriend and Moniwa can't tell me who it is. 'Are you sure about that?' 'Yeah...I mean he's really strong and cool. He could get anyone he wants, why me?' 'I'm sure that's not the case' 'How would you know' 'Cause I feel you're too good for me as well. I wanted to move on, but I didn't want this to happen...for you to suffer this much cause of me...God fuck, I'm so sorry...' How if goes from there is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends is writing a chatfic for haikyuu bottoms confessing to thier crush! I wanna help them get more reads so I'm gonna promote them! It's very fun and chaotic and I recommend you read it! There is common ships and rare ones as well! [Click me to check it out!](https://www.wattpad.com/1018988236-recieving-team-haikyuu-fanfiction-%7Ethe-arrival%7E)


	96. KuguShiba (V-Day Special!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one of my platonic Valentines! (aka one of my writing children!) Hope you like it!

It's Valentine's Day and Shibayama walks in to the Nekoma gym holding a bouquet of red and green flowers. He's all happy and the team wants to know what's going on. Shiba says it's Valentine's gift from his boyfriend but he won't tell them who it is. They decide stakeout and find Kuguri, dressed up to take Shibayama on a date. Kuroo is ready to raise hell but Yaku stops him. Eventually they see how Kuguri treats Yuki and figures he's right for him and leave.

Bonus: 'So how was your date' Shiba tells all happy 'But wait, how did you know I had a date?' Insert panicked cats

Alt.Idea: Kuguri is the one all happy and Nohebi is concerned and decides to stake them out as well.

Bonus of Alt.Idea: BOTH TEAMS TAKE OUT THIER DATE. HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET THEY GET INTO A FIST FIGHT BUT APROVE


	97. MatsuHana with side Iwaoi (V-Day special!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my other platonic valentine <3 Inspired by a comic for this ship!

The sejioh 3rd years decide to go on a double date. And by that he begged Mattsun and Makki to go with him and Iwa. The duo goes as platonic dates. Things are going fine until out of no where Oikawa and Iwazumi dip. They end up still continue with the 'date'. 'You know, you're pretty cute' 'Pfft, if you don't say no homo then this counts as a real date.' '3, 2 1-' Matsu leans over the table and kisses him. Makki is red in the face and speechless. 'I guess this is a real date now'

Bonus: Oikawa is watching this go down in the bushes. Iwa is fond yet exasperated with his shipper bf.


	98. SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a headcanon I read on wattpad~

Semi one day asks Shirabu to help him write a song for his crush. Shirbau, who had a crush and his heart is sinking, helps him cause even if he is salty he cares for his senpai. Semi asks for his opinion on it almost all the time, which confuses Shirabu cause he's not the nicest person. It's not until he complains to Taichi, who is reading the song and him responding 'I'm pretty sure this is for you-' 'excuse me what' Taichi shows him lines that show he's the person it's about (Ex: You may hate me but that's okay, I get to talk to you anyway' and/or 'You've taken more than you realize') Shirabu doesn't believe him, not until Tendou gives him a note saying to go to the dorm courtyard. He goes to find Semi with a guitar. When he sees Shirabu , starts to sing the song.

Bonus: Tendou orchestrated this whole thing. He suggested the song idea and told Semi to ask his crush for help with it. And when Taichi found out he said I told you so.


	99. KawaGata with side SemiShira and UshiTen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought of this as an idea for a my chatfic as I was passing around ideas for it. I'm not gonna use it but figured it could work pretty well for this ship!
> 
> Also if you saw me accidentally post this, no you didn't <3

Taichi, cause he feels things regardless of how he acts, gets lonely cause his friend Shirabu is hanging out with his boyfriend Semi a lot. Yamagata is in the same boat as Ushijima and Tendou have been dating. They end up hanging out together sense they can relate. Eventually, Yamagata catches feelings but doesn't want to ruin things. One day, Taichi is trying to get back to the dorms in the rain, and doesn't have an umbrella and ends up getting soaked. Yamagata who was also trying to get back does have one and offers to share, even lending Taichi his jacket cause he doesn't want Taichi getting sick and says he can return it later. Taichi ends up keeping it cause surprise, he still has feelings and feel in love. He wears it a lot in his dorm and one day Semi comes over (for Shirabu) and notices it and said it belonged to Yama 'Oh so you too finally are dating?' 'Huh-I'm sorry what???' 'He had a crush on one you and wanted to confess. He talks about you all the time it's kinda annoying actually' 'HE WHAT-' 'Wait you guys aren't dating?' 'YEAH NO SHIT MAN-' Taichi decides he should return the jacket. With a confession letter in the pocket.


	100. 100 Chapter special! Q&A (CLOSED)

Soooo I am deciding to a Q&A special for celebrating a 100 chapters! You have 3 weeks from this date (Starts 2/15 and ends 3/8) in order to leave me a question! Please leave them here for me! (3 per person!) Also cause I want some interesting questions, I shall put a list of ones I have already planed to answer!

-name/age/gender

-how I got into haikyuu

-Fav haikyuu moment

-Favorite Character

-My OTP

-Reason for posing these prompts

-where to contact me (wether to give me ideas or just talk!)

I will add on to this list with questions you want me to answer as well and who asked them!

-what is your favorite team? (asked by applebobatapioca)

-who is your LEAST favorite character? (asked by applebobatapioca)

-will you ever turn any of these into your own fics? (asked by applebobatapioca)

-Favourite fanfic trope? (Omegaverse, red ribbon of fate, etc.) (asked by RONbuttercups)

-Favourite haikyuu fic or the best one you've ever read? (asked by RONbuttercups)

-Favourite song? (asked by RONbuttercups)

-Do you have a Oc(s) for haikyuu? If so, could you tell us about them? (asked by brokenrelic on Wattpad)

-How do you get inspiration/ideas to make these prompts (asked by mochaicerose on Wattpad and Yanikita_chann )

-GaY oR eUrOpEaN? ಠ∀ಠ (asked by Violetchan27 on Wattpad)

-In your opinion which on is best Aoba joshi or Shiratorizawa (asked by BeanieRaccoon on Wattpad)

-Your favourite type of fanfic to write (asked by Yanikita_chann)

-And your favourite ship to write about (I have a feeling it’s Arankita) (asked by Yanikita_chann)

If it's not too personal... sexuality? (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)

Other fandoms and ships you like? (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)

What would you do if you shifted into Haikyuu? (Like talk to a character, etc.) (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)

If you were to be a haikyuu character (not based on your kinnie) who would you be and why? (asked by http_michiko)

If you were to slap some sense into one haikyuu character, who would it be and why???? (asked by http_michiko)


	101. Pocky Challenge scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will still post prompts! Don't think the special puts a stop to that. Until It says closed btw Is when you can't ask me more questions :D Ship suggestions:  
> -Semishira  
> -Kamaniwa  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Aofuta  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kugushiba

-Doing the challenge and aggressively making out at the end

-Doing it but breaking it off at the last second cause of nerves (in which the other person kisses them anyway-)

-Steals the pocky, gives them a kiss, and ends up eating it while the other is flustered.

-Getting too into it and accidentally bitting the other (in which they give them a kiss to make it better)

-GETTING TOO INTO IT AND MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE


	102. Stormy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Konokomi one shot! Ship suggestions:  
> -KonoKomi  
> -IizuKomo  
> -Semishira  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Kuroken  
> -Kawagata  
> -Kyouhaba  
> -AoFuta
> 
> yes I picked mostly characters who are there emotionless and/or jerks cause that makes it have more effect, to me at least ^^;

One of them happens to be afraid of thunder and/or do well with storms. Just their luck, a storm happens over the weekend. They suffer through a sleepless night, only for it to get worse. Eventually they can't take it anymore and proceed to call their partner, who braves it to go comfort their lover. They find said lover practice a sobbing mess, and spends the night comforting them and holding them close. Just generally babying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfgvhbjnkmvghbnm god this is so fluffy I love it tcghvbjnm


	103. IizuKomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http_michiko mentioned Komori was her fav so I decided to make him SUFFER :D

Komori shows up with bruising. Most people think it's just from practicing himself, but things start to get more confusing. A simple touch, on something as simple as his shoulder, sends him jumping. He ends up being clingy and doesn't want to be alone. Both his Cousin and Boyfriend/Captain are concerned but have no idea what's going on. Its not until Iizuna over hears a familiar 'please...just leave me alone' through sobs. He turns the corner to find his boyfriend pined the wall by someone, 2 goons with him. Said bf has a black eye, and marks around his wrist from them holding them tight. Iizuna gets their attention and asks-no demands to let Komori go. The leader does but the goons take his place. He gets in Iizuna face and asks 'No. What you going to do about it?' he throws a punch, that's what he does. There's a sicking crack and blood. They ending up dipping after that, and Komori ends up falling on the floor, still crying a bit. Iizuna simply puts his jacket over his hurt lover, picks him and takes him to his house to care for him.


	104. Look-A-Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a discord convo!

One day Date Tech and Nekoma have a practice match, and everyone, EVERYONE notices how Shibayama and Sakunami look alike. They even joke they look like twins. They become friends after that, and one day one of them has the brilliant idea to swap places to see if anyone notices. No one does. They end up doing this a few times. Well anyone ever notice? probably not-


	105. KunKuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanikita_chann who didn't learn and told me about thier love for Kunimi angst :)

Kunimi feels as he's letting the team down and resolves to fix this. He spends all his time working on his spikes, to the point of exhaustion. It still feels it isn't enough to him so he begins to skip meals and devote all his spare time to practice. Sejioh were unaware, but Kindaichi, his boyfriend, feels something is wrong. Kunimi takes a ball to the face which combined with his weaken state, knocks him out. Insert panicked Sejioh, mostly Matsuhana freaking bout thier child and Mad-Dog thinking he just killed someone and Yahaba trying to tell him it's not like that. Kindaichi is holding him, shaking him to trying get him to wake up. He takes Kunimi to the nurse who explains he just passed out, most likely due to his lack of sleep and possibly something else. That's confusing cause Kunimi pretty much sleeps when ever he can and ends up carrying him home. Kunimi eventually wakes up, to his bf's relief, and ask him what's going on. Kunimi doesn't say anything but after a bribe a salted caramel, he explains how he feels and why. Kindaichi ends up telling him it's not his fault and don't beat himself over it. They end up cuddled up together

Bonus: Seijoh comes to check and find them cuddled up asleep. Matsuhana is happy cause their children are okay, Oikawa is fanboy and Iwa is stopping him.


	106. KawaGata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Gliittch who wanted hurt/comfort for this ship specifically people bulling Yamagata and how it effects him and Taichi is NOT having it.

Yamagata is normal a very hyperactive and pda oriented person. So when that seems to decline, Taichi is concerned, regardless of how he says he hates it (he liessss) and decides to try and guess what's going on. Eventually he hears whispers talking shit about his bf (he holds back from starting a fight) and thinks it may have something to do with Yamagata's mood. He decides to ask the 3rd years, who do say some arrogant assholes been giving them shit but it's nothing to worry about. They know it's not their fault and Taichi figures out sense Yama is thier libero he DOES feel responsible. His first thought is murder and he almost does it but Shirabu stops him. 'TAICHI PUT IT DOWN' 'NO LET GO OF MY LEG' 'VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANWSER' 'YOU'RE RIGHT, IT'S A QUESTION AND THE ANSWER IS YES' Eventually Taichi goes with his second thought: go comfort his boyfriend. He heads over to his bf's dorm, only to fine Yamagata with puffy eyes, as if he was crying and this....hurts Taichi a lot actually. He's never seen his bf be said so he drags said bf, sits him on hid bed only to sit himself in his lap, running his own fingers in Yama's hair 'Taichi what-' 'It's not your fault okay? Don't think just because you're the libero it means you shoulder the blame. You're not alone.' Taichi kisses his forehead while Yamagata holds him close and maybe cries a bit.

Bonus: Taichi decides to show him how much he cloves his bf psychically if you know what I mean. Next day Taichi isn't there, Yama is happy and Shira has that 'I know what's going on look.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sense I made a prompt low-key smutty. I miss it.


	107. Angry Protective Bfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnplugMyLifeSupport requested some angry possessive bfs and I am very into that. Ship suggestions (as well as the jealous bf):  
> -KyouHaba (Kyoutani)  
> -Tsukkiyama (Tsukkishima  
> -AoFuta (Futakuchi but even better: Aone)  
> -Ennotana (Tanaka)  
> -Kamaniwa (Kamasaki)  
> -SemiShira (Semi, but could also work for Shira)  
> -Iwaoi(Iwazumi)

The jealous one, happens to see their bf has made a new friend. It's not that they can't make friends, it's just....he seems off. That's when he noticed said friend seems interested in him. Being really close, how they look at him and being pretty touchy feely. Will they bring this up with their bf is your choice. Ether way it seems to come to a head when said person kiss them. Wether the bf shoves them off or they do (maybe even more violent depending who it is owo) and tell said 'friend' to fuck off. After making sure the other is okay the end up just at home, watching a movie or something to that effect. 'I didn't expect you to do that' 'He had it coming' the bf looks at them strangely until...'So you were jealous!' they end up just pulling him close, refusing to admit they're right.

Bonus: They decided to show who they really belong too. They end up marked up to hell and back and possibly unable to walk.


	108. KogaGoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a one shot! Speaking of one shots, one of my writing children does them and they're pretty good! They've done actually quite a few of these prompts, with plans to do more! Thought I should help them!
> 
> [Click me to check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649580/chapters/70227756)

After Goshiki spends a lot of time on his phone, his teammates ask him why and a blushy Goshiki says he has a boyfriend. The team asks who and he says they don't go here but he will introduce him to them when he comes over. On the flip side, Kogane is asking his senpais for love advice and Futakuchi eventually asks why and Koga responds that he has boyfriend and promises to introduce him to them. Eventually, both teams have a practice match with each other. As soon as it ends, a certain future ace and setter are gone. Someone, most likely Shirabu who screams 'WHAT THE FUCK-', ends up finding them making out in a storage closet. It was not fun for ether team as they are protective of their 'babies'. Both of them wanna die. But hey, they did introduce each other to the their teams.


	109. IizuKomo pt.2 (with bonus SakuAtsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a part 2 of the last one for this ship I made. I figured I made Komori suffer too much so here's some hurt/comfort emphasis on comfort

As soon as they get home Iizuna brings his boyfriend to his bedroom and dresses his wounds. Komori hasn't said a single word sense Iizuna found him, which worries his bf cause it's so unlike him. He ends up trying to get him to say anything but Komori. Iizuna just holds his hands in his own and asks through his own tears 'Motoya...Please...Just talk to me' and Komori just basically flings himself at his bf, holding him tight and saying over and over again 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want them to hurt you, I'm sorry-' Iizuna runs his hand through Komori's hair and saying 'Shh...It's okay...You're safe now...Calm down...' They end up cuddling in bed while Komori is crying into shirt and Iizuna does his best to comfort him. 

Bonus: Iizuna tells Sakusa about what happened and he's ready to commit murder but can't due to his germophobia. He calls his bf Atsu for help who not only likes Komori sense he helped them get together and having a younger brother he's all for it.


	110. KogaGoshi with side SemiShira and KawaGata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Magicby_Mythologii who wanted jealous Kogane and I was thinking about that exact thing so here it is!

Goshiki, due to his status as future ace is kind of popular, getting a few confessions here and there. Kogane, his bf, is not okay with that sense he can't do much about it due to them going to different schools. Apparently this guy (OR girl) is being very persistent and it's bothering Goshiki. He tells Kogane who once again, he can't do much cause of before and he has no idea who they are. He hopes eventually his team will put a stop to it. One day they're hanging out at Shiratorizawa dorms. Kogane leaves for literally 5 seconds and his Bf is pinned by the same person who's been trying to make moves on him. Kogane puts a stop to that (probably not with violence but you never know) Insert clingy wall bf who won't let go of his eagle bf. Anytime they have dates Kogane's always holding Goshiki's hand and almost never leaves him alone. 

Bonus: Goshiki isn't at practice the next day. He comes back with a TON of hickies and bruises. Tendou is not letting him live this down. Shira makes one comment about them and Taichi responds with something like 'Like you and Semi aren't any better' Shirabu shoots back with 'And you and Yamagata are?' Ushijima is silently proud of his kohai. Kogane is NOT sorry.


	111. SemiShira with side KawaGata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by MochaIcerose who wanted jealous Semishira. Not gonna lie, I had zero idea what to do for this but thought of one

Shirabu and Taichi are best friends and it's never bothered Semi. Until they spend a large amount of time with each other and it makes Semi a bit jealous. Then he blows Semi off a few time until he has enough. He walks into his bf and Taichi's dorm, takes said bf to his to cuddle 'Semi what-' 'Mine.' 'What-' 'Your mine. You're gonna spend time with me now' '....Are you...jealous of Taichi?' '...Maybe' Shira straight up cackles while Semi just cuddles his brat of a boyfriend

Bonus: 'You know....Taichi is dating Yamagata right?' '....he's what.' 'Yeah for like a few months now' '....Did you two plan this.' 'maybe.' '....I should punish you for that.' 'What wait-'


	112. KomoAka (Komori/Akagi) with side SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dcuivqa on Wattpad!

After wayyyy too much pinning, Akagi and Komori decided to work together to get Sakusa and Atsumu together. Luckily, a training camp between their teams gives them the chance they need. but as the week progresses, with them putting the two in more couple like scenarios, they soon realize they end up catching feelings for each other. They manage to get the two to kiss, and one of the Libero kisses the other, too happy to realize what they're doing, until they pull away. Insert embarrassment until the one who was kissed pulls the other for another.

Bonus: SakuAtsu was together the entire time and went along with this as they knew the liberos like each other and had no idea so they played along to force them to hang out. They took pictures and never let them live this down


	113. KogaGoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been in a slump I know, blame school for killing my creativity. My first idea of course of angst (Hanahaki)
> 
> Flower of choice is teal camellia roses. Teal is the color associated with Date Tech, and camellia roses mean long-distance love.

Ever sense the training camp, Goshiki has fallen head over heels with Koganegawa. When he starts coughing up flowers as a result, he's scared. (It's your call if you want him to tell someone, probably Tendou) He doesn't want to die, but at the same time, he also doesn't want to ruin what they have, and the surgery could change that. After a practice match with who else but Date Tech, the future ace is nowhere to be found, Kogane, looking for any chance to hang out with his friend/crush he offers to look for him. It takes a while for him to find him, put after following a trail of blue petals and something red drops, he's lead to an garden like area, where the trail ends. He thinks that he distracted from his purpose, and goes to leave, but something catches his eye. Goshiki is sitting against a tree. Kogane calls his name, but no response. He goes over to Goshiki only to gasp. His eyes are closed, blood dropping from his mouth, a single blue rose in his lap. He's not dead yet, but someone (a certain angry bird) better do something.


	114. The Bitter 'Single' Eagles (Ft. UshiTen, KawaGata, SemiShira, KogaGoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of fics where Reon and Jin are done with their team's pda, so here's my take on it.

Reon is done with the pda on this team. Sadly he's not immune sense he shares a dorm with Ushijima, so Tendou is over to cuddle 24/7. Why isn't he at his own? Why cause his dorm mate Semi invited is own bf Shira(although they may do more than cuddling) Jin doesn't have it any easier. Taichi, being the brat he is will use Yamagata has an arm rest until said libero picks him up (which will always make Taichi flustered and Shirabu gag in the background. His underclassman isn't much better, very cuddly with his angry bird bf (although this doesn't bother Jin that much cause it's hella cute. One day, both Reon and Jin complain about the pda and Tendou responds 'You guys are jealous cause you're single!' There's a few nods from some of the other members. Reon and Jin, look at each other, then back to the team, and raise up their interlocked hands(They were holding hands the entire time-). Shiratorizawa proceeds to lose their minds.

Bonus: 'WAIT SENSE WHEN WERE YOU TOO DATING' 'Sense last year when I-' 'OH MY GOD HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE-' 'We're not big on pda-' 'YEAH WE GOT THAT' Tendou the one most affected by this cause he's been at Reon/Ushijima's dorm more than his own how did he notice notice????

Bonus of Bonus: Ushijima knew but didn't say anything.


	115. SemiShira with side KawaGata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by applebobatapioca who wanted hurt/comfort with shirabu overworking, I actually was planing to put a similar concept in my chatfic, so this was easy <3

Shirabu feels sense he took a 3rd years spot he has to prove himself. So he spends most of spare time practice and/or studying. It has a few noticeably effects on him (he almost falls asleep in class, eyebags, etc) Taichi, knowing the Shira has a history of doing this, is trying to get him to stop but to no avail. Shira ends up fainting at practice and everyone is freaking out, Semi and Taichi the most sense Semi is his bf and Taichi is almost hysterical cause he knew this would happen, he should've tried harder he should've- Yamagata is trying to calm him down (even tho he's never really seen his bf show so much emotion) Eventually taichi explains what's goin on after he's calmed down a bit and Semi ends up taking his bf to his dorm. Shira ends up waking up in Semi's arms, and tries to get out but Semi's like 'Yeah no. I know you haven't been taking care of yourself. You're staying here and resting' Shira relents and ends up having Semi take care of him and acting annoyed (He's faking it tho-)

Bonus: Taichi still feels guilty for not doing more but lucky for him he's got a energetic bf to cheer him up.


	116. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Yanikita_chann who wanted some Bokuaka fluff

Okay, just imagine honeymoon phase Bokuaka. Bokuto shamelessly flirting and joking with Akaashi and said setter is just smiling and giggling. The rest of the team is slowly losing thier minds??? Akaashi is smiling???? Akaashi's laughing??? Wtf sorcery is this??? Don't even get them started with the kissing.


	117. 'I want a baby' *spits out coffee*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot second sense I did an a/b/o prompt so here's one. This one actually involves 2 ships, so here's the suggestions for them both!  
> -Daisuga+Asanoya  
> -Levyaku+Kugushiba  
> -Bokuaka+Kuroken  
> -Ushiten+Kogagoshi  
> -Iwaoi+Kyouhaba  
> -Kamaniwa+Aofuta  
> -Semishira+Kawagata
> 
> Honestly I have even more combos if you wanna see them

One day there is an announcement, one couple (for my suggestions, the first one in this case) happens to be expecting. Eventually, as the first omega gets father along, the alphas asks the the other couple (second one) to watch him to make sure he's okay. The omega of the second couple is very interested and asks the other what it's like. Fats forward to the moment of the birth and the the omega gets a chance to see the baby and they're pretty happy but quiet on the drive home. The next day at breakfast, the omega is still hasn't said much 'Are you okay? You've been quiet-' 'I want a baby' and the alpha just spits out the coffee or whatever he was drinking.


	118. Captains Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a mom squad meet up a long time ago, so here's one for the captains.

Ah yes, Captain meetings. A time to share tips and-imao that's not what happens. Bokuto and Kuroo are ether having thier bromance and/or causing chaos with Teru and Oikawa. Otherwise the alien setter is trying to fist fight Ushijima who tells him his signature line. Daishou is picking fights with Kuroo. teru is being the flirt we all know he is. Daichi is S U F F E R I N G. Moniwa and Kita, are the only ones immune to the chaos sense they're team moms, so they're just drinking tea and watching the chaos unfold around them. Ushijima is the only one who's actually doing what they're supposed to do, sharing advice. Iizuna asks the moms if this is normal and they only respond with 'Yes' "pretty much' and go back into thier conversation

Bonus: When Moniwa retires, he tells Futakuchi about the captains meetings (but not what goes on in them) he then pats him on the shoulder and says 'Good Luck' and leaves. 'What...What does that mean?' the new captain chases after him 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WHAT AM I GETTING INTO'


	119. KogaGoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RONbuttercups who wanted some KogaGoshi hurt and comfort with Kogane to the rescue!

So someone has been picking one Goshiki (your call if you want it be psychical) he doesn't want anyone to get involved (Especially his teammates) but he does want to tell someone, so he tells his friend/crush Kogane, thinking he won't tell anyone or do anything. He does exactly that (probably by asking Moniwa and/or Futakuchi for Ushijima's number) Next day, Shiratroizawa asks Goshiki about what's going on (How it goes is up to you). Goshiki isn't stupid and figures Kogane told them so he calls him later, angry, asking why would he do that and Kogane in his own anger says 'Damnit I'm in love with you! I couldn't just hear you suffer and not do something! I don't even go to your school what was I supposed to do but tell them?!' '....You're in love with me?' '.....Fuck' and Kogane hangs up. Now both are panicking cause Goshiki just got confessed to via his crush and Kogane cause he just told his crush how he feels.


	120. Mom Glare *TM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a convo I had with one of my writing children <3

You know how moms do this glare when you mess up? Just imagine the team moms doing it. Karasuno thinks Daichi's look is scary? Imao no Suga's is. Nekoma is used to Yaku's but it still scares them. Akaashi makes everyone pale cause no one expects him to show that much emotion. Kita's scares everyone, but usually only the twins see it. Semi scares everyone, yes even Tendou and Shirabu. MONIWA IS TERRIFYING NO ONE SUSPECTS HIM TO BE THAT SCARY BUT HE IS- Bottom line, they put the fear of god in their teams.


	121. SaruKonoKomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by MarsicPannB who wanted this ship baking!

After putting up with Bokuto enough, these three figure they should probably pay Akaashi for what he's done. But cause they're broke then went with cookies (suggested by Komi, who can actually bake) instead. It goes about as well as you expect. First off, they needed to buy more eggs after a small war which Sakukui starts, Then Konoha eats all the chocolate chips, so another trip to the store. After a mix up with the mixer, which gets batter flung everywhere, they're put in the oven. After all that the cookies aren't half bad. Clean up however... Komi attempts to dip but he is no match for his taller bfs

Bonus: Against his better judgment, Komi allows his bfs to help again and they burn it this time.


	122. Is this better or worse than them finding their diary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt as if I hadn't done some good old gay panic recently so here you go <3 Ship Suggestions:  
> -Bokuaka  
> -Arankita  
> -Kamaniwa  
> -Asanoya  
> -Ennotana  
> -Torafuku  
> -Kiyoyachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder I am accepting questions until the 8th! (Post them on chapter 100 please!)

The one who's a gay disaster realizes they have feelings for someone. They rather not tell anyone, so instead they write it down in a notebook. It's almost like a diary, writing in it each about little thinks they like/notice about their crush. Yeah, they got it bad. One day they lose the notebook, but find it the next day. They find said notebook, but there's something scribbled in the last page, something along the lines of 'You know...you could've asked me out, I would've said yes. Speaking of which are you free at 7?' Insert a gay panic. Turns out their crush found the notebook, but their was no name or anything to say who it belongs too. They decided to flip through it, nothing they're name. They end up reading it and they are the ones gay panicking.


	123. KuguShiba and LevYaku with bonus Inuoka/Teshiro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by http_michiko who wanted Nekoma first years messing around at a sleepover with them ending up confessing to their crushes!
> 
> Also I put a question by the last ship for reasons you'll see.

Inuoka, Shibayama, Lev and Teshiro decide to have a sleepover. After during a game of never have I ever, they find out Yuuki has a crush on Kuguri ('gasp, you like a snake!') and Lev likes Yaku ('Really? Our demon senpai?') Eventually, during truth or dare, Shibayama is dared to confess his feelings. He says know but they steal his phone and do it for him. Shiba is freaking out 'Oh he's texting you back' 'WHAT?! GIMME THAT!' to no ones surprise, Kuguri feels the same and now he's got a bf. Later, as they are doing just dares, Teshiro dares Lev to ask Yaku on a date. After some yelling, he does it. Yaku calls him a 5 minutes later, basically yelling into the phone, ending with 'NEXT TIME ASK ME TO MY FACE!.....and yes I will' and hangs up....'What just happened.' 'Someone pinch me. Did Yaku actually agree to go on a date with Lev or am I dreaming.'

Bonus: 'God I feel so single.' Inuoka says sighing 'I mean,,,,We could date" Teshiro doesn't look up from the game he's play with Shibayama 'Nah, I have standards' Shiba snorts 'Yeah sure you do' 'Shut up or I'll tell Kuroo you're dating a snake.'


	124. House Party (ft.too many ships to list)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a bunch of tiktoks <3

Someone decides to throw a house party after nationals. Suga's throwing it back on Daichi who's having the time of his life. Hoshiumi's making his own mosh pit. Noya can't stand and Asahi's no where to be found. Kenma's lipping out of the bathroom playing his switch. Kuroo magically appears from the same bathroom 5 minutes later. Suna and Tendou are getting high. Oikawa is trying to give a lap dance but there's not much there BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, IWA'S INTO IT ANYWAY. Kageayama and Hinata are fighting only to start making out 5 seconds later. Yams is trying to get Tsukki to dance. He gives up and dances by himself only for Tsukki to almost drop dead. Tanaka, Yamamoto and Kyoutani are having a dance battle while their bfs are watching unamused. Ushijima was trying to wash Tendou's vomit off himself but Bokuto and Akaashi to walk in and he's scared for life. Atsumu and Osamu are planing to go down the stairs in a laundry basket. Makki and Masttsun are in a closet ether fucking or making out. Drunk Lev is very dominant and Yaku is LOSING HIS MIND (and possibly his ability to walk) Goshiki and Kogane are playing just dance, completely immune to the anarchy around them. Shira's a emotional drunk and Semi's both VERY GAY AND CONFUSED. Futakuchi is hella drunk and dancing to some sex song, someone save Aone.

Bonus: PARTS ARE POSTED ONLINE. PEOPLE WHO AREN'T THERE ETHER SIGH OR COME JOIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, I put in as many ships I can think off. Feel free to add more stuff you'd think that would happen in the comments <3


	125. LevYaku with Bonus MiwaLisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect more prompts cause TikTok be feeding my creativity <3 Also inspired by ‘Stacy’s brother’

Yaku spends a LOT of time at the Habia house. Pretty much everyone on the team thinks he's dating Alisa. Expect Lev. Turns out they are very wrong, Yaku has a big crush on Lev and is coming over to not only spend time with him and ask said sister for help. The day Yaku and Lev walk in holding hands, Nekoma loses their minds.

Bonus: ‘Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t like Alisa’ Lev is confused ‘....My sister is a lesbian? And has a girlfriend?’ ‘WAIT SHE IS A WHAT’ ‘Yeah! She’s brought her girlfriend over a couple of times! She’s Kagayama’s sister!’


	126. KiyoYachi with Bonus EnnoTana and AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to write some soft lesbians so here, also Noya and Tanaka being great senpais

Yachi's got a crush on Kiyoko sense she first saw her but doesn't want to confess cause she thinks she doesn't have a chance cause of Tanaka and Noya. Somehow they found out and stop simping cause A. They want to help their precious Kohai and B. they're not that really into Kioyko C. they're just great senpais. When everyone sees they're aren't simping, NEARLY EVERYONE THINKS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD (expect 2 people who are relieved). Eventually, after enough encouragement from the bros, Yachi confesses and gets herself a girlfriend.

Bonus: As payback, the girls scheme to get the former simps with someone, maybe certain future captain and ace.


	127. AkaMori with side SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HeyHeyHey291 on Wattpad who wanted this akamori! Once again I had no idea what to do so when in doubt, add a ship!

Akagi and Komori have been dating for a while and Sakusa is non the wiser. Eventually he notices a text from 'Love <3' and Sakusa demands to know who it is. Komori says nothing. Eventually he gets his own bf on it. They try to figure out but they have no idea. Eventually, he's tell Osamu about he'll fight and beat whoever is dating his future 'cousin-in-law' (he doesn't say that but you get the idea) Akagi says, without thinking 'I'd love to see you try!' only to realize 5 seconds later what he said. Atsumu is already calling Sakusa (who does allow them to date cause Atsumu knows Akagi and says they're a good match. He just wanted to know)

Bonus: Literally all of Inarizaki and Itachiyama knew they were dating. The idiots were the only ones unaware they were a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guy like to see head canons about ships? Like not prompts, but just stuff I can see happening in general with a ship. Tell me cause I have a few ideas owo


	128. KamaNiwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a headcanon of mine that Moniwa has anxiety or at least have panic attacks. I figured I do something with it <3

As with any couple, Kamasaki and Moniwa have fights. One seems to be really bad (what's it about is your choice cause I have no clue lol) and later, as Moniwa's thinks about it and what might happen with thier relationship and ends up having a panic attack. He's alone, and the only person who he knows about this is Kamsaki who he calls. Meanwhile, said boy doesn't really want to talk to him, but picks up anyway 'What do you want.' 'P-p-please...he-elp..' and Moniwa hangs up and Kamasaki is already leaving.


	129. Q&A Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks ago, I posted a Q&A. Time for me to answer your questions!

**Q: name/age/gender**

**A:** My name is Jessica! I am 17 (but my b-day is next month!) I identify as a female.

**Q: how I got into haikyuu**

**A:** As how I got into many fandoms. I thought a ship was cute and wanted to know where it was from (KageHina) and I got sucked into volleyball hell

**Q: Fav haikyuu moment**

**A:** 2 many 2 list. Current ones living rent free in my mind are when the Date Tech 3rd years crashed thier underclassman's practice and When Aran and Kita were walking home.

**Q: Favorite Character**

**A:** Moniwa, in my opinion he's underrated. He just wants his underclassmen to succeed (And they do and he's really proud of them!) People seem to forget he was the original captain of Date Tech and would be part of the pretty setter squad. Close favs of mine are Ennoshita, Shirabu and Kita.

**Q: My OTP**

**A:** Changes depending what hyperfocus on. At the moment, it's KamaNiwa. When I started this, it was AranKita.

**Q: Reason for posing these prompts**

**A:** I have very little friends and quarantine made me sad and lonelier. So I wanted to try and make friends (and I did <3)

**Q: where to contact me (wether to give me ideas or just talk!)**

**A:** My discord is Lady J #5184 and both my wattpad and Tiktok are the same username as this account! (Lady-J-The-Gamer-Gal) Feel free to send me a message!

**Q: what is your favorite team? (asked by applebobatapioca)**

**A:** Don't have one, they all are good in thier own way <3

**Q: who is your LEAST favorite character? (asked by applebobatapioca)**

**A:** as with teams, don't have one

**Q: will you ever turn any of these into your own fics? (asked by applebobatapioca)**

**A:** I have used some of these in my chatfic (AranKita with Kita fainting and KugaShiba breakup/makeup) but also plan to put in more! (Aofuta, SemiShira, KamaNiwa)

**Q: Favourite fanfic trope? (Omegaverse, red ribbon of fate, etc.) (asked by RONbuttercups)**

**A:** Omegaverse and/or them caring for their child, hanahaki (unless it has no happy ending then no<3), Possessive/Jealous (is that trope? idk) HURT/COMFORT 

**Q: Favourite haikyuu fic or the best one you've ever read? (asked by RONbuttercups)**

**A:** Idk, There's a lot of good ones.

**Q: Favourite song? (asked by RONbuttercups)**

**A:** Currently been listening to 'Psycho' by Mia Rodriquez on repeat

**Q: Do you have a Oc(s) for haikyuu? If so, could you tell us about them? (asked by brokenrelic on Wattpad)**

**A:** I do! His name is Jessie Aratana and he's number #13 on Karasuno as a libero (not starter tho). A former American who moved over the summer, at first, he was quiet shy and meek but after opening up about his shitty Homelife he quickly shows his true colors as a chaotic and funny kid. He has many skeltons in his closet (both metaphorical and psychical). If you wish to know more about him, he appears in my chatfic!

**Q: How do you get inspiration/ideas to make these prompts (asked by mochaicerose on Wattpad and Yanikita_chann )**

**A:** Most of them I just think of at night, but I also get it from Tumblr/TikTok/fanfics I've read

**Q: GaY oR eUrOpEaN? ಠ∀ಠ (asked by Violetchan27 on Wattpad)**

**A:** As I am LGBTQ and port Portuguese, I'm both lol

**Q: In your opinion which on is best Aoba joshi or Shiratorizawa (asked by BeanieRaccoon on Wattpad)**

**A:** Both are good in their own way, but I do like Shiratorizawa more than Seijoh

**Q: Your favourite type of fanfic to write (asked by Yanikita_chann)**

**A:** HURT/COMFORT ALL THE WAY

**Q: And your favourite ship to write about (I have a feeling it’s Arankita) (asked by Yanikita_chann)**

**A:** I don't have a fav, the good thing about having a lot of ships is different scenarios can happen for each.

**Q: If it's not too personal... sexuality? (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)**

**A:** Demi-pan!

**Q: Other fandoms and ships you like? (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)**

**A:** I'm part of a lot of fandoms (ones I can think of: Dangaropa, FNAF, BNHA, Pokemon, Creepypasta, etc.) My fav ship dynamics is asshole+only person they are nice too, you showed me affection once and no I'm your problem, opposites attract and dumbass+ smart one

**Q: What would you do if you shifted into Haikyuu? (Like talk to a character, etc.) (asked by Magicby_Mythologii)**

**A:** Join as a manger for any team (probs Date Tech or Inarizaki)

**Q: If you were to be a haikyuu character (not based on your kinnie) who would you be and why? (asked by http_michiko)**

**A:** Kiyoko, I want people to fawn over me imao (Also my kinnie is Moniwa for those curious)

**Q: If you were to slap some sense into one haikyuu character, who would it be and why???? (asked by http_michiko)**

**A:** Probably the simps Noya and/or Tanaka. Drink your respect women juice and stap


	130. Teammates playing Cupid Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fav kind of fics is where the teammates are done with the sexual tension/pinning and decide to do something about it.  
> -Arankita  
> -Kyouhaba  
> -Semishira  
> -Levyaku  
> -Aofuta  
> -Kagehina

-Making so they have to clean the gym

-7 minutes in heaven 

-forcing them to sit together on the bus

-Watching a scary movie (getting scared so the other holds them)

-LOCKING THEM IN THE CLUB ROOM (come on, it's a classic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I changed my icon, figured I should have haikyuu one, so it's the date tech boiz, I wanted a screencap but I couldn't find a good one of the one I wanted, so official art it is <3


	131. KageHina with side DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....I may have made a spicy version of these prompts...I couldn't help myself! I put it in a different work as I wanted so people who just want fluff can stay here and those who want smut can go there. They're part of the same series, so they're together. Feel free to request <3

One day, a certain blueberry and tangerine were caught making out in the storage room. As Sugamama is ripping into them, he says 'And you Kageyama, You shouldn't ruin Hinata's innocence!' This motherfucker named Kageyama looks Suga dead in the eye and says 'Too late' Noya and Tanaka are violently sobbing. Ennoshita regrets his life choices. Tsukki isn't surprised while Yams is flushed. Asahi is wondering if it was worth it to come back. Dadchi has to stop his husband from committing a murder cause otherwise they'll have no setters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Suga's spot isn't the only thing he stole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ship requests!
> 
> Also if you enjoyed something I put little effort in, then see my haikyuu chat fic 'We love balls'!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Way of the Ace (Weakness #10)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149065) by [GraveTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger)
  * [Number 1 Top 10 Anime Betrayals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166042) by [GraveTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger)
  * [No Need To Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786850) by [crow_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing)
  * [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787501) by [crow_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing)
  * [Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983779) by [crow_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing)




End file.
